Destiny
by Her name is Bella
Summary: Alice &Rosalie become great friends when they meet after giving birth. The friends must part, for 17 years they kept in contact. That is until Rosalie can no longer reach Alice. What happens When Bella and Edward are reunited 17 years later...All humanExB
1. Birth

_** ** I do not own the characters Stephenie Meyer does **  


* * *

**_

_**Birth**_

_**Jpov**_

I heard Alice groan and I rushed to her."Alice what's wrong " I asked, extremely anxious.

"I ... I think my ..." Alice breathed heavily. "water broke." she gasped .

I started to panic I had no experience with birth ! I helped her out of the house and into the car. Once she was securely in I ran to the drivers side. Alice screamed . I didn't bother to put my seatbelt on, I didn't care about the speed limits or stop signs. Al I cared about was getting Alice. My Alice . My wife to the hospital. Alice let out another scream and I stepped harder on the gas pedal. "Don't worry love were almost there." She took my hand and squeezed it tightly.

I pulled up into the emergency parking and all but ripped the car door off as I got Alice out of the car I ran in through the doorway and grabbed a wheelchair . I sat Alice down in the chair and sprinted – pushing Alice- into the hospital " Help please we need a doctor , please my wife ... she's giving birth."

Doctors rushed around us screaming instructions at each other. The last one which I took to be an intern beckoned me to follow .

_**Rpov**_

" DAMMIT EMMETT OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!!" I screamed as I stood leaning against the car for support . Emmett opened the door, I sat down in the seat and tried to control my breathing. In in-out-in-out I thought to myself. I closed my eyes for a second. Emmett was in the car and he reached over to help me do up my seatbelt.

"I DON'T NEED A DAMN SEATBELT JUST DRIVE!" I screamed so loud my lunges were starting to hurt. A few moments later we arrived at the hospital . I was breathing heavily. " Emmett . Emmett .....I .. can't move .. get .. a doctor." I struggled to say in between breaths. Emmett ran into the hospital screaming for help . I closed my eyes and wasn't sure what was going on, all I knew was that I was lying down and moving."Rose ? Rose honey it's alright everything is going to be ok ." Something warm took my hand. I tried to squeeze but i felt so weak. " I trust you." was all I managed to get past my lips.

_**Apov**_

" Okay now push"

I tried with all my might . And I scream escaped my lips. I tried again and was relieved to find that the pain was no longer searing through me. And a new and beautiful sound filled the room . The screams of my newborn baby.

" Mister and Mrs. Hale. I'm pleased to inform you that, you have a baby girl. Congratulations."

I couldn't help but feel overwhelmed. The Doctor handed me my baby girl. My heart felt four times to big. I started to cry, I looked , searched for Jasper. He was in the corner, his eyes were all puffy. Jazz walked over to us . I took his hand and smiled at him. He couldn't help but smile back.

"What should we name her ?" I asked kissing her forehead.

"May I hold our daughter?"

"Of course," I answered, glad to see him wanting to be close to her.

I handed her to Jasper and as he held her she stopped crying. And she smiled. My heart skipped a beat. I was so glad but yet jealous at the same time.

Jasper stared deep into our daughters eyes. " She's beautiful. Her eyes are profound and a chocolate brown. Alice. We made a good lookin' baby!" At that I had to laugh.

"Isabella."Jasper said smiling at her. I looked at him. "What?"

"I think we should call her Isabella it suites her."

"Excuse me Mr. And Mrs. Hale but is that the name you wish to call her ?"

Jasper looked at me . "Yes . Yes it is ."

"Hello Isabella " Said Jasper playing with her fingers. And at that sight I knew he was going to be a great father.

**Rpov**

"Aahhhhhh" It was over. I could feel it. I closed my eyes wishing that I could sleep, but at that same moment I wanted to hold my child.

"Congratulations . It's a boy !" exclaimed the Doctor handed him to me. I looked into my sons eyes. They were a beautiful emerald green. What a beautiful boy. "Have you decided on a name ?" asked the Doctor.

"Edward ." I said abruptly. I didn't know why but it felt as though I had to name him this. It just felt so ...so right ! I hugged Edward to my chest and cooed. "My little Edward. My little Edward Cullen"

"Rose can I hold Edward ?"

"Not right now I'm holding him. You can see him in a few minutes." I sad protectively. Emmett put his hands in the air and took a step back. I loved him for that he knew when to give me space. I took one last look into Edwards eyes and handed him over to his father. In less then five minutes Emmett was _trying _to teach Edward how to give him a high five. "It's not going to work honey he's only an hour old. Give him some time. He'll get there." Emmett handed Edward back to me. I laid him on my chest and my Little Edward rubbed his eyes and he and I fell asleep.

* * *

**So I hope you like it !**

**I thought I'd try something completely different from the other stories.**

**Please review !!**

**; )**


	2. A New Friend

_** ** I do not own the characters Stephenie Meyer does ****_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**A new friend**_

_**Apov**_

I woke up to a bright white room. My bed was facing another and it too was filled. The woman who occupied it had long blond hair which was done up elegantly and beside her was a man with dark hair sleeping in a chair. "Jasper ? Jasper?"

"Shh, I'm here it's okay." And sure enough he took my hand . The woman across the room began to stir. A few minutes later she woke up . She looked around and shook the man sleeping beside her "Emmett, Emmett." she called. He woke up abruptly. But smiled when he saw her. He kissed her on the forehead. And then she turned to face me. "Hello." I said trying to be polite. She smiled at me and Jazz and replied, "Hi,"

"I'm Alice Hale and this is my husband Jasper." I introduced us.

"This is my husband Emmett Cullen and I am Rosalie." she gave me another warm smile. "So why are you here?" I didn't want to pry but I was curious.

"I gave birth to a beautiful son. You?"

"A girl" was all I said, but she understood. I turned to Jasper "Can we go see her ?" I asked. "In a minute love," Jasper turned toward the Cullens. "Would you like to join us?"

Rosalie nodded. And they got up and followed us. As soon as we entered the Maternity Ward I searched for my dear Isabella. Jasper was the one who found her. I walked over to him and watched her sleep. I smiled at the sight and Jasper put his arm around my waist. Rosalie and Emmett walked over to see our daughter. "She's beautiful, what's her name?" "Isabella." Rosalie smiled at us.

"Can I see your son ?" She nodded and I followed her. Only a few cradles down. Until we reached her son. He was awake and the first thing I saw as I looked at him was his bright emerald eyes. "He's ... He's .Wow, his eyes are beautiful."I smiled at Rosalie and I took her hand. I had a good feeling about her.

_**Rpov**_

Alice was wonderful. After the month and a half I spent with her we had already become the best of friends. But Alice was leaving tomorrow and unfortunately she didn't live here, she was on her way back to Minneapolis. I was going to miss her but I'm sure I'll stay in touch with her. The next day came to quickly and I was saying bye to my close friends. "I promise I'll keep in touch." Alice said hugging me and then Emmett. I gave them a last wave as they walked out the door and out into the rain. I went back to the room and started to pack.

Ever since I left the hospital Alice and I phoned each other every 3 days. And over the years We started to talk more and more to each other until I phoned one night 17 years later and found that the number was no longer in service.

I imagined them living in the house next to ours which was now sold. But I'm sure wherever they are they're happy. A few days after a moving van pulled into our neighbors driveway. I saw a teenage girl about the age of Edward get out of the car she had beautiful long dark hair and deep chocolate brown eyes. She was beautiful. She looked around for a minute and walked into the house. A small girl with a pixie haircut and a warm familiar face took the hand of A tall muscular man with wild blond hair. It couldn't be !

"Alice?" I called . The pixie like woman turned around. "Alice ! Alice ! I can't believe it !"

"Rose!" I ran up to her and gave her a huge hug. "Emmett ," I screamed " Edward, get out here and meet your new neighbors." Emmett turned the corner and exclaimed. "Alice! Jasper!" He walked over to them hugged Alice and shook Jaspers hand. Edward Shook both of their hands. "I'm very pleased to meet you."

"Well we should let you unpack. I'll talk to you later Alice." I couldn't help but smile.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter everyone **

**I wanted to include more but I thought I should save it for the next one**

**Don't forget to review! ; )**


	3. The Klutz

_**** I do not own the characters Stephenie Meyer does ****_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**The Klutz**_

**Bpov**

Forks was so far. Horrible. It was cold and wet. Much colder then Minni. I walked upstairs to the second floor and found the perfect room right outside the window was a platform and a ladder that lead up to my roof perfect for when I wanted to go star gazing. I looked out the window and saw a boy my age with Bronze hair. I watched him for a minute but when he met my gaze I looked away frightened by his bright green eyes. I tried to be stealthy and peeked another look at him but he was still staring at me. I closed the curtain and could still sense his stare burning a hole through them.

It took me 4 days to unpack. And tomorrow was my first day of school. I groaned. I really hated school. I went out to the closet in our hallway and grabbed a blanket. I climbed through my window and climbed up the ladder to the roof. Tonight was the perfect night for star gazing .The sky was clear and the stars shone bright. It was one of my favorite things to do. "What are you doing?" a very attractive voice asked. "Ummm." I replied. I could feel my cheeks starting to flame up. I panicked and started to descend the ladder, but of course I had to slip and fall the rest of the way down. Tears started to gather in my eyes. That really hurt. "Are you ok ?" The boy asked. "Fine." I replied rather coldly and climbed back into the window slamming it shut .

**Epov**

"What are you doing?" I didn't want to seem like a creeper but I was oddly curious. "Ummm." was all she replied. She started to blush. She looked beautiful. The sound of her voice was beautiful. She started to climb down the latter but she fell. I wanted to catch her but I didn't get there in time. The best I could do was ask if she was alright. " Are you ok?" "Fine." She spat. She turned around climbed back through her window, gave me one last dirty look and slammed it shut.

I turned back in a sort of daze. She ... she was beautiful no not even that word was strong enough to describe how she is. The image of her cheeks flushed filled my head. I felt a sudden warmth inside me. And then I knew that I liked her. And the only two words I heard from her were 'Ummm.' and 'Fine.' But her voice was so angelic it rang through out my head. But wait ! I didn't get her name. Now I how was I supposed to find her at school tomorrow? I needed to see her again. I'll just have to look for the girl that's always falling and blushing and is extremely beautiful!

I walked past the kitchen where my parents were talking. "Hun are you ok you look... out of it." " I'm fine mom just .... uhhh..... tired . Yeah I'm going to bed. Goodnight." I kissed her on the cheek and walked up to my room. I closed my eyes and dreamed of my angel.

_She was falling, My angel was falling ! I had to save her._

_I ran pushing my legs as fast as they would go. I was going to make it._

_I stopped and held my arms out._

_I watched her hoping she wouldn't get hurt. She fell limply into my arms._

_I shook her and she woke. Looking up at me with her big beautiful chocolate eyes._

_"Edward!" She said with a smile. " I'm here," I answered smiling back._

_She stretched her neck so that she could kiss me. But she paused right before our lips met._

_"I love you Edward." She looked up at me._

_"I love you too....."_

I woke up. Dammit ! I can't even have the perfect dream about her without knowing her name! I banged my fists on my dresser. I was pissed. I needed to know her name! I needed to see her.

It's strange how you can care so much about someone you just met and barley had a conversation with. I thought about her beautiful face again and my heart began to race. What was going on with me. I banged the dresser again. I regretted it. "Edward are you alright?" My mother walked in the room. "Yeah mom fine I just fell out of bed." She laughed, "Only you Edward. Only you ." And she walked out of my room. I walked across and closed the door. It was nearly time for me to start getting ready for school. I ate breakfast, got properly dressed, brushed my teeth and grabbed my car keys. 20 minutes later I pulled into the school parking lot. I sat in my car waiting for other students to arrive.

The lot was really starting to pack up. A 1967 Black Camaro caught my attention and pulled into the lot and parked a few spaces down. I continued to watch the car and saw a girl with long dark hair get out. I couldn't see her face clearly from this angle. My heart rate began to climb. What if it was her ? I couldn't help but hope that it was. She walked around her car and opened the passengers side. She reached in and as she was getting out she smashed her head on the door frame. And at that point I knew it was her. I started to walk over to her .She dropped her books. I reached her and bent down and picked them up for her. "You dropped these." I said smiling and holding in a laugh while handing her her books. Her cheeks glowed red "Thanks." She said taking them from my hands rather roughly and stalked off past me. I stared after her and followed, easily catching up to her.

* * *

**Well I decided to leave it hanging hope you enjoy it !**

**I might not update as much because of school but I'll try my best!**

**I need more reviews ! I feel more inspired when I have more.! **

**So.  
**

**Don't forget to review. **

**; )**


	4. Rejected

_**** I do not own Twilight Stephenie Meyer does****_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**Rejected**_

**Bpov **

"Please, wait" He called. I stopped and turned around. "Why? you don't even know me!"

"No I don't. But I'd like to." My heart skipped a beat. Did this totally hot guy just say he wanted to get to know me. Ugly, clumsy, pathetic me ? No I must have been imagining. I started back towards the school, but something caught my arm. "I'm sorry, you must think I'm a creep. I mean you don't even know who I am." He dropped his hand. "Your right I do think your a creep. And I don't want to know who you are." I retorted harshly and walked away. I could feel my cheeks burning up. He wouldn't want to know me. I couldn't even believed that he talked to me. I mean really. I'm nothing special to look at. He looked like a God sent down from heaven. And I, well I was just plain and boring.

I continued to walk to walk to Algebra when a girl with long caramel brown hair approached me. "Hi, I'm Esme." She was beautiful. "H..Hi, I'm Bella." "What class are you in next ?" "Algebra." I answered simply. " Me too !" she exclaimed and she showed me the way.

**Epov**

" Your right I do think your a creep. And I don't want to know who you are!" I stared after her, with my mouth hanging open. Ouch. That hurt my ego. Being popular I had never felt the feeling of being rejected. It hurt. Sure I went out with a few girls but I didn't really like them. They were hot and that was good enough. The most I spent in a relationship was only a few weeks. "Edward, Edward !!" Dammit. I started mumbling under my voice. " Stupid annoying little bit-. Lauren!" I finished with heavy sarcasim. " I missed you over the weekend Edward ." She said and smacked my ass. " Whoa Lauren." " Yes ?" She pretended as if she hadn't done anything. "You know I think your a swell." I forced the word, "girl and all but I don't like you that way." I turned my head and mumbled. "I don't like you at all and I never will." "Did you say something?" " No just a little cough." I coughed so she would be convinced. I gave her a forced smile and she followed me. I walked into Spanish. "Well Lauren you not in this class so I really think you should get going." "Okay, well see you around... Edward." I shuddered and almost threw up. I hope I won't see her around. I sat at the back with my best friend. Carlisle Carlin. " Ha., what's up with Lauren?" He laughed. " I don't know or care." "Whoa. Touchy. What happened did you get turned down?" He teased. I turned my head. "Oh. Shit, Edward I didn't know. Sorry." "It's fine." I told him. I faced toward the front. Class was about to start.

**Bpov**

I liked Esme she was so nice. I could tell her and I were going to be great friends! She had already invited me over to her house after school so we could do our homework together. I turns out that she is in my biology and Spanish class too. She gave a full update on Forks High at lunch. "And over there at that table is where the popula-" Esme stopped and stared. I followed her gaze and saw a beautiful blond boy wink at her. I smiled. "Someones got a crush." I giggled. She hit my shoulder playfully and giggled too. "That's Carlisle, and yes I do have a crush." She sighed. " My heart jut stops every time he looks at me." I hugged her and pinched her cheek. "Awe. So cute." I teased. The funniest look that I had ever seen crossed her face. At that I had to laugh.

We got up as the bell rang and headed to biology. We walked in and Esme automatically went to sit next to Carlisle. I saw the bronze haired boy that was trying to hit on me earlier sitting at an empty table. I looked straight ahead as I walked to the teacher. He assigned me to a seat beside Esme and her partner. I smiled at her. The teacher gave a fake cough drawing everyone's attention, signaling the start of class. The final bell rang and I meet Esme outside. She followed me to my house so I could drop off my stuff.

Her house was huge and beautiful. We were up in her room for only hour and a half when I asked her if she knew a guy with bronze hair. "Oh you mean E-" "NO! Don't tell me his name! I don't want to know it and I don't want him to know mine either. Minutes later the doorbell rang. I was on my way to the washroom and I saw her brother Alec answer the door. I wasn't too interested in knowing who was there so I continued on.

I washed my hands and was about to walk into Esme's room when I heard a familiar voice. I peeked around the corner. I held my breath it was him. He asked Esme a question. She didn't answer. Instead she said. "Damn, sorry boys but I have to run out and get something make yourself at home I'll be about 10 minutes." She raced out of the room. I was sitting on the top step and she pulled me up. "Time to go Bella." "I couldn't agree more." She drove me home and promised she'd bring my stuff tomorrow. Good thing I finished all my homework.

* * *

**That's this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it !!**

**Please don't forget to review! **

**;) **

**Kayla **

**xoxo**


	5. Brown Eyes

Sorry everyone but I had problems with my computer last week and I put up the wrong chapter . So here is the right chapter I'm really sorry! Please review ! :)

** Stephenie Meyer Owns all**

**Brown eyes**

**Bpov**

I woke up the next morning to find Esme sitting in the chair in the corner. I laughed. "Well aren't we up earlier this morning?" She laughed with me. "I have your bag silly. Hey since I'm here do you want a ride to school?" I nodded. "Meet me downstairs. I need a quick shower." I walked to the bathroom. Stripped down and hopped into the shower I turned th hot water on and I felt calm relaxed. I wrapped a towel around my self as I got out. I laughed with a surprise as I saw the perfect outfit waiting for me on my bed. I grabbed my bag and hopped down the steps. "Ready to go?" She nodded . She pulled into the school parking lot.

We were one of the first ones there do we decided to hang out in the car for a while. When more and more vehicles started to arrive we got out and headed for our first class. Algebra. Oh fun.

**********************

The day dragged slowly by, until finally it was lunch. "He's looking at you. Again." Esme said annoyed. "Why don't you just go and talk to him ?" "Because....well because." Esme smirked. "Your scared!" "No," I argued. "I don't want to talk to him or be seen talking to him. Hes arrogant and... and." _hot and I like him. No Bella don't think that you don't even know his name. _Esme started to giggle. " I think you like him." I made a face at her and took my tray to dump. I was walking back to Esme when I slipped on spilled water. I closed my eyes ready for the pain, but it never came. I was leaning against something warm and hard. I looked up to find emerald eyes looking down at me.

"Thanks," I gasped.

"Your welcome." He gave me a weak smile. Carlisle and Esme approached us. He stood me up.

"I'm Edward Cullen. And this is my best friend Carlisle." He gave me his hand. I blushed, hesitated but took it anyway. "Bella Swan." We stopped shaking our hands but he didn't let go. I felt a shock of electric current spread through me. He released my hand and a girl with long light brown hair ran up to Edward and turned him so that he was facing her. "Edward," she said right as she kissed him full on the lips. "I missed you," Edward looked uncomfortable but introduced her. " This is Jane. My girlfriend." I felt disappointed, but not totally._ Of course he has a girlfriend look at him!_ _Whoa wait ! He has a girlfriend but yet he decided he wanted to hit on me ?! That was totally wrong_. Tears started to build up in my eyes. I was mad. Did his girlfriend enough know? Probably not . I had to get out. I ran past Edward and Carlisle and out of the cafeteria.

******************

Esme called me after school asking me if I wanted to go over to her house in an hour. I agreed. She told me she invited Carlisle and Jane too. He asked her out earlier today and I was extremely happy for her. I gathered my things and headed out the door. I wasn't sure what al I would need. So I packed a few snacks. I pulled up into the driveway. And saw that Jane was already here. I knocked lightly, but no one answered. Another car pulled up, I saw Edward and Carlisle step out. Edward smiled and so did Carlisle. _Great Edward was here. This was going to be hard, how was I supposed to ignore him if he was with us the whole time? _"I knocked but no one answered."

Edward reached for the knob and turned.

**Epov**

I pushed the door forward and peeked in. And I saw them. My stomach flipped. I felt horrible and furious at the same time. I slammed the door as hard as I could. I couldn't take it anymore. We were done. Through. Jane seemed so perfect and pure! But yet she stood there making-out with Alec. Alec! For Christ sake !! I reached my car got in and drove away. My cell buzzed numerous times but I didn't bother to check. I got in and went straight to my room slamming the door hard behind me.

My cell buzzed once again and I decided to check it. I had a text from Carlisle. I opened it.

**To:** _Edward_

**From: **_Carlisle_

_Dude what the hell happened? Me _

_and Bella are still here and have _

_no clue what's going on._

**To:**_Carlisle_

**From: **_Edward_

_Sorry man for bailing on you . _

_I'm going to break up with Jane._

I hit send and waited for a reply. I looked up at my roof. Bored. My pocket vibrated as I took out my phone.

**To:** _Edward_

**From:** _Carlisle_

_Dude. Why ? What happened !!! _

_**To:** Carlise_

_**From:** Edward _

_I saw her making -out with Alec when _

_I opened the door._

**To:**_Edward_

**From: **_Carlisle _

_She did what ?! That little bitch! _

_Dump her sorry ass ! And I'm _

_really sorry Edward._

**To:** _Carlisle_

**From:** _Edward _

_It's fine look I gtg text you later._

I put my phone away. And got yet another text. It was from Jane.

**To: **_Edward_

**From:** _Jane_

_Baby baby baby! I'm so sorry. _

_Can you forget that ever happened?_

_Please for me?_

Haha, she thought that I could forget that ? For her? WRONG!

**To: **_Jane_

**From:**_Edward _

_Ha! Why should I do it for you Jane? _

_You just cheated on me ! _

_So you can just forget about it !_

_Forget about us !_

_We're DONE !_

She never replied back. And I was grateful. I never felt so free. After sending that message it felt as though a great burden had been lifted from my shoulders. For once in the last three weeks I felt relaxed.

* * *

_**Hello again :) SO I should really thank vampire kisses 4 me for giving me inspiring reviews. **_


	6. 3 months later

_**Hello, Sorry I haven't written anything in a while I have a family tragedy going on at home, and it's really made me upset. But I promise I'll try and update as fast as I can ! Please review !!**_ _**It really inspires me ! I would like to know if you would like shorter chapters but then I would update a little more often or longer chapters but it will take a little more time. And A special thanks to all those who did review it means a lot :) !**_

_**** Stephenie Meyer owns all****_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**3 Months later**_

**Epov**

It's been three months since Jane and I broke up. It doesn't hurt me as much but it still pains me. I didn't talk to anyone other than Carlisle and Lauren still kept trying to harass me .

"Edward! Edward!" I turned around of course it was Lauren. I allowed her to give me a quick hug but I knew she wanted more.

But I wasn't that type of guy. "So Edward, I was thinking." Her hand started to slid down my back. I tore myself from her embrace. "Sorry Lauren, I'm not interested." I started to walk away, but something grabbed my wrist. "Come on baby. Just one night? With me ? Most popular girl with the most popular guy. It's destiny!"

"No Lauren it's not !" Lauren was still holding my wrists I watched as Esme and her friend Bella passed me . Giving me and Lauren curious looks. "Good-bye Lauren." And I walked away.

*******************

One more block till I got out. I thought to myself content, I was alone , well apart from the girls that were always asking me out. It really got annoying after a while. I turned a corner but something slammed hard into me. I closed my eyes but could hear books falling and someone hitting the ground with a small shriek. I opened my eyes and saw Bella lying on the ground her books scattered everywhere. I bent down and picked up her books. I grabbed her hand a pulled her up. "Thanks." she whispered, while dusting her self off. She looked up into my eyes and I could feel the spark. I tried to look deeper in, it was as if I could see her soul. I just noticed then that the bell rang. I started toward my last class thinking about the beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

I walked into class which had already started, but Mrs. Consella was so into her speech she didn't care that I was late. _Why was it with her and I always meeting each other that way? Always her falling._ I found it sorta cute that she was clumsy, but it was dangerous. What if she got hurt?

*******************

After school Carlisle and I drove down to Port Angeles to go to the mall. Apparently it was the best place to get over Jane. Carlisle was a character.

We walked into the food court, a bunch of girls looked our way. I looked over at one table. Neither of the girls looked our way. I was curious, usually we got all the attention. Especially from girls. I didn't want to be along so I chose a hot blond and asked if she wanted to sit with us. She squealed and sat down. She put her arm around me and leaned next to me. Her name was Brittany, and I had to admit she was very pretty. She started to lean forward. And our lips pressed against each others. I'd have to thank Carlisle later. This was a good way to get over Jane. And who knows maybe I will be that t_ype of guy._

**Bpov**

"Oh Edward!"

I turned around and saw a pretty blond giggling and a big smile on his face. They leaned closer as their lips touched. I scowled and turned away.

Ugh! Edward Cullen. How I hated the name and him ! He was such a ..a player ! Boys like him meant trouble. And there was no way that _I_ was going to get myself infatuated with _him._ I don't even think he realizes what he does ! All he does is picks girls, uses them and throws them away. He's such a Jerk ! And even worse my neighbor.

Over the past few weeks I tried to ignore him the best I could. I must admit I have been doing very well. I haven't spoken to him since last Friday. Okay well I said thanks earlier when he gave me my books but I didn't really count that.

"Hello ! Earth to Isabella."

I groaned, "Esme don't call me that! You know I hate it."

"Well I needed to get your attention somehow." She took the last few sips left in her drink as we got up to leave. Esme giggled as Carlisle winked at her.

"Omg Esme you are totally in love with him." I laughed as she nodded.

"I can't help it! He's just so fine ! I mean look at him he's like a God." I shook my head as we made our way to the bookstore.

*******************

"Opps, I'm so sorry." I bumped into a very pretty girl with dark hair and electric blue eyes.

"Oh, it's fine," She smiled. "I'm Carmen." She held out her hand. I reached out and took it.

"Bella," I returned her friendly smile. "Nice choice." She said nodding toward my book.

"It really is a great book." I confirmed.

"I've always been a fan of the classics, personally I love _Pride and Prejudice_." Carmen said excitedly.

"Me too! It's one of my favorites." I really liked this girl, she had good tastes in books. "So where do you go to school ?" I asked, curious.

"Oh I don't. At least not here. I go to Berkley down in California, I'm on break, so my boyfriend Eleazar and I decided to come down and visit with my family. What about you?"

"I'm in my senior year at Forks high school. Berkley is my dream school! I want to get in so bad, for the music program, but it's very expensive I'll have to get a few scholarships."

"Yes, they rarely take in students for their music program. It's tough to get in and your right very it's worth the money. Berkley is an amazing school and I know for a fact that we have one of the best music programs in North America. But as much as I'd love to stay and talk with you I must be going." **(Berkley actually is one of my dream schools, I want to attend Julliard or Berkley to help my singing career. And yes I know how hard it is to get into those schools and how expensive they are. But that's why I'm working hard and saving up.)**We exchanged our numbers and a quick hug and I watched her leave the store.

I found Esme at the back of the store talking to no other than Carlisle. I laughed at the sight. They looked as if they were in their own little bubble. "Hello Carlisle. I'm sorry but I must steal Esme, we have to go it's getting late."

Carlisle gave her a quick peck on her cheeks, she blushed slightly and said "see you Monday". We walked out the door and saw Edward and a brunette lip locked against the wall. I wanted to puke, punch something and cry all at the same time. He was disgusting. I can't believe I thought I liked him.

*******************

"Bella remember your cousin Tanya is coming to live with us for the rest of term." Great my model for a cousin Tanya was coming to stay and go to my school. "Great I can't wait." I replied my voice dripping in sarcasm. "Now Bella I know you and Tanya don't get along very well but you'll have to live with her."

"Don't get along well. Mother we don't get along at all. She acts like she has to be center of attention all the time. And she always has to have her way ! She lives to embarrass me and she's extremely vain and self centered." I finished and Alice started to walk away. "I'll end up killing her !" I called after her. She didn't even turn.

*******************

Saturday. It means only a week left until Tanya came. Fun. Oh and to make matters worse I had to paint her room. Magenta, because it was the only pink she accepted. Well I'd just have to make the best of the day. I invited Esme and of course she invited Carlisle who invited Edward. I hated Edward, but I didn't want to be rude so I'd just have to live with him as well.

I got into old sweats and an old t-shirt. I walked into the already tarpped guest room and got some paint and rollers out. The bell rang just then and I went down to answer it . Carlisle, Esme and Edward walked in.

It had already been and hour and we had only completed one wall. The room was huge, but what could you expect we lived in a pretty big house.

"Bella there's no more paint left."

"Already ?" I asked.

"Yes. I could go get some if you wanted."

"Thanks Esme that would be helpful." I smiled at her.

"I'll go with her." Carlisle offered I just nodded and said, "Ask Edward if he wants to go with you, I'll be up here fixing things up, theres still a little paint left in my bin." They both bobbed their heads as they left.

I walked across the hall and got my Ipod player. I turned the songs on shuffle and a song that I liked came on.

"By the way you do me

By the way you do me

Why you got to be so good when you give it to me

By the way you do me

hey

you hear me

hey- eh -yea -eh -eh yeah

I've been trying figure ways to tell you no

Same time I'd be thinking I'm crazy to let you go

Noooooooo

By the way you do me

By the way you do me

I've been trying figure ways to tell you no

Same time I'd be thinking I'm crazy to let you go

By the way you do me

By the way you do me

Why you got to be so good when you give it to me."

**(Song link up on profile. The way you do me by JoJo)**

The song ended and I heard clapping come from behind me. I turned around and saw Edward standing in the door way.

* * *

_**Haha ok so that's the chapter :)**_

_**I'd like to thank Vampire's kisses 4 me, Jayd-n33 and SugerSweetCutie for their comments. It means alot :)  
**_

_**It was a bit longer this time. Please tell me you want longer chapters or shorter. I have a poll set up on my profile page.**_

_**Oh and I just want to let you know I will be updating every Friday, and if not Friday then over the weekend I will put it up :)  
**_

_**Review and hope you enjoyed it :) **_

_**Can you guess what happens next ;) **_

_**Kayla**_


	7. New Arrival

**Wow I just got to say over 1000 hits! **

**I know it may not seem like much but it's still a great deal for me !**

**Thanks to all who read this story and give their comments and opinions.**

**I am always open minded and appreciate your feedback :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters the amazing and gifted Stephenie Meyer does.**

**

* * *

  
**

**New arrival**

**Bpov**

The song ended and I heard clapping come from behind me. I turned around and saw Edward standing in the door way.

"That was amazing, you have an incredible voice."

"I thought you left with Esme and Carlisle?" was all I could answer with.

"No I wanted to stay and see if you maybe wanted help?" he sounded nervous, The Edward Cullen, nervous ? Ha!

"Sure. I just have to get something from my room grab a brush and start painting." I gave him a half smile. I tried to walk past him but I slipped. I waited for the pain that came with hitting the hardwood floor. But it never came. The roller, clutched in front of me, was pressed against Edward's white shirt. I couldn't help but laugh. He looked down and smiled. He stood me up and said.

"You think that's funny do you?"

"Duh, that's why I'm laughing!" Seriously what else would I be laughing at? Next thing I know Edward had a pink paint brush in his hand.

"You wouldn't!" I took a step back. "try me."

"But I didn't mean to get your shirt painted it just happened it was an accident!" I all but shrieked. He flicked the paint brush. And I got sprayed with paint. My face and clothes were covered in pink spots.

"Opps." Edward said with a very smug look on his face. "It was just an accident." He turned away, I walked up behind him with my brush in hand.

"Edward," I said as he turned around. "Let me wipe that smug look off your face." I finished and dragged the brush across his mouth and down his shirt.

He looked shocked and said. "Now you can help me wipe it off." He pressed his lips to my cheeks. I pulled away and wiped my cheeks. Gross.

"I gotta say Hale, Never knew you had it in you."

"what the hell?" Esme walked in and looked at the sight before her. Edward with paint over his mouth and a long strip down his front, and me with paint on my cheeks, in my hair and on my shirt. Her jaw dropped.

"Edward wanted to help." I said shrugging my shoulders and putting on an innocent smile.

"Yeah he helped paint everything. But the wall !" She exclaimed. At with that we all burst out in laughter. I was finally started to calm down, but then Carlisle walked in,

"Whoa Ed buddy Magenta is definitely not your color." he said it with the funniest expression of his face, even funnier then Esme's. I started into a giggle fit all over again. Finally after 10 straight minutes of laughing, I managed to calm down. I looked at everyone and they all had the strangest look on their faces.

"What? It was funny!" I exclaimed. And they started to laugh. I narrowed my eyes, I couldn't tell if they were laughing at me or with me.

Esme came over and hugged me.

"Haha Bella your so funny!"

"Okay you guys laugh it out while I take a shower and get cleaned up." I left the room and entered my bathroom. I stripped down and hopped into my shower. After washing my hair twice, there was still a little paint in my hair. I sighed and decided to give up. I got dressed and blow dried my hair. I walked into the guest room and found them talking silently.

"I say we finish tomorrow if you guys want to come over again. I think I've had enough paint for today." They all agreed and we decided to go get something to eat.

******************

Just one more day until Tanya arrived. Luckily we finished painting her room last Sunday, without painting anyone.

Spanish was boring and it seemed twice as long as usual. The last minute seemed like ten, but finally the bell rang. I met Esme and Carlisle at her locker and we headed to take our normal table. Edward sat with his group across the room. I had to admit he wasn't as bad when we weren't in school. But he was still a jerk. Let's just say I don't hate him anymore, just... strongly dislike.

Lauren and her "posy" gave me dirty looks. So I just smiled and waved at them. Earning a laugh from Esme and Carlisle. I turned toward them and laughed. All to soon The bell rang signaling the end of lunch break. I headed to my Biology class. When I saw Edward flirting with a redhead. They began kissing and as I passed them I tripped on my own feet and nudged Edward a bit as I was regaining my balance. "Jesus Hale watch were your walking!" He said fiercely as the redhead walked away. "Couldn't you see I was busy? If you wanted what she did, your just going to have to take a number because I am wanted. I can get any girl I wanted."

I was completely shocked, what was his problem? "Sorry Edward you didn't have to go off and be a jerk. Did it ever occur to you that I bumped into you on accident? That maybe I tripped over my own feet?"

Silence.

"I guess not." I said coldly. Edward rushed past me. Angry tears made there way to the surface. I didn't understand why he went off on that. Ugh! He makes me so angry. And he implied what? That I wanted to make out with _him_? A sick egotistical _pig_. _Never in my life! _I was wrong no matter how he acted. He would always be a _jerk!  
_

I walked into Biology which unfortunately I had with Edward. Thank god I didn't have to be his lab partner. Mr. Banner walked into the class, rolling a tv set I take it we were going to watch a movie. He set it up and of course. Bill Nye pops up on screen with his very amusing theme song.

Right after the movie ended the bell rang and I headed off to Social studies. That class went by fast considering all we did was take notes. Last bell rang and we were finally home free. Last day of first term really was boring. But it was the weekend and who would be arriving tomorrow. Tanya. We were going to have so much fun! I thought sarcastically.

******************

I woke up to a finger poking me on the shoulder.

"Cousin wake up I'm here, you better have a cake with my name on it." She wasn't kidding.

"No I don't Tanya, go away I had a horrible week and I want to sleep."

"Ugh! Fine I guess you don't wanna hear about my trip to Paris and everyone there envied my great and amazing looks."

"No, I don't now leave." I mumbled. She didn't take the hint but instead continued on. "I even showed them a picture of you. I told them I didn't see how we are related I mean look at me and then look at you. Boring old Bella! I'm so beautiful and then there's you. I mean they just couldn't get over how pretty I was..." I couldn't believe that. What a bitch my cousin was. I had enough. "GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" I bellowed. She left shocked at getting yelled at. She was such a spoiled brat.

I had trouble falling back asleep so, I got out of bed and decided to get ready for a busy day. I looked into the mirror and saw that what my cousin had said was true. I was ugly and plain. After hearing it from her every year and denying it. I was finally believing her. She was beautiful and I wasn't. I sighed and went over to my desk. I applied a bit of light make-up. And I had to admit I looked a bit better than before. I shook my head. Ugly will always be ugly. And with that I started off a very long weekend.

New term began today. And I saw that I had Dramatic Arts first, so I headed over to room 103. I entered the room and at first I thought that I was the only one in there. Until I saw him, Edward was sitting in the corner.

"Uhh...What are you doing here?" I asked, what was he doing here, he wasn't in drama. Was he?

"I'm into Drama. Is that a problem?"

"Why?" This was my thing musical theater, It was they I expressed my self apart from music. Drama was my thing, now he had to come and ruin it.

He shrugged, "I wanted to try it out." Just then Lauren walked in and squealed. "Ohh, Edward's in our class." I rolled my eyes. She turned toward me and gave me a _shut up -don't think about it- he's mine_ look, "What are you doing here Hale. You can leave now." I held in my laugh. What a Bimbo. "Uh. Lauren, I'm here cuz I'm in drama you idiot. Why else would I be here?"

"Well maybe you just wanted Edward all to yourself." I let a laugh escape my lips. "Why would I want Edward all to myself?"

"Give it up Hale I know you want to date him. It's obvious that you like him." By now the class had arrived and surrounded us,

"Ha ! Sorry to burst your bubble Lauren but I don't date, sick egotistical jerks that just use girls and throws them away when he's done, like Edward. So you can have him all you want." I finished and looked at Edward. He had a look of anger and questioning on his face. Maybe I was getting through to him. Just then Mrs. Keyes walked in and calmed us down.

Lunch came by quickly and I wasn't surprised to see Tanya talking and sitting with Lauren and her "posy". Those two were made for each other. Hmm I wonder if they rolled that way? I was deep in thought about how I would dye Tanya's white Gucci bag a puce color, when a loud laugh came from across the room. I looked over and saw Tanya and Lauren laughing hysterically at a picture. No doubt of me. I sighed. Things were going to get a lot worse at Forks High school.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! I anted to write more but I want to save it for next chapter.  
Yes Tanya and Lauren are friends. What better way to stir the pot?**

**And Edward. Jerk ! Yes I am totally on team Edward but I want things to go this way.**

**And I know most of you are probably like .Oh it's just another one of those stories where Edward is the Player who falls for Bella. It might be true. But I am definitely not telling. **

**Anyways. Thanks to those who reviewed I'm not gonna lie it makes me want to write more often.**

**Your truly. **

**Kayla **


	8. Pictures of the past

**Thanks again for the crazy reviews you guys rock !  
I've been having writers block and it's sucks but it didn't last for long.  
Thank goodness for music! Finding the right song inspired me. And now I have written this for you !  
ENJOY!! **

**Disclaimer: The imaginative mind of Stephenie Meyer owns the characters. She is one hell of a writer.**

_**Previously:** I was deep in thought about how I would dye Tanya's white Gucci bag a puce color, when a loud laugh came from across the room. I saw Tanya and Lauren laughing hysterically at a picture. No doubt of me. I sighed. Things were going to get a lot worse at Forks High school._

_

* * *

  
_

**Pictures of the past.**

**Epov**

Lauren made a new friend today. And I had to admit she was beautiful! Strawberry blond hair and dark eyes. I'll get her. Just as I thought that Bella's words floated into my mind. "_Ha ! Sorry to burst your bubble Lauren but I don't date, sick egotistical jerks that just use girls and throws them away when he's done, like Edward. So you can have him all you want." _I started to feel guilty. I shrugged it off. Captain of the soccer team doesn't feel guilty. I was pulled from my thoughts as I heard a high pitch annoying laugh, I rolled my eyes when I saw it was Lauren and Tanya. It couldn't have been that funny. I turned away and started to sulk.

I had soccer practice after school and I did not go easy on them. I had run 3 miles and 50 push ups, and this was before we had a practice game and did our normal drills.

I decided to call it quits after 2 and a half hours. As I pulled into my drive way I saw Tanya and Lauren talking in front of Bella's house. I was curious. They had a flyer in front of themselves, and were laughing uncontrollably. I didn't want to talk to them so I quickly got into the house. I went up to my room after kissing my mother on the cheek. I looked out my window and saw Bella On her roof with her guitar. Seriously she was playing her guitar on her roof. She started to sing and play the guitar.

I know sometimes when you see yourself  
What you see yourself, is someone not good enough  
I know there's times when you feel like, you can do nothing right  
And insecurity takes a hold, obscures your vision of your soul  
You can't see what's inside, open up your eyes

Take a look in the mirror, you're beautiful  
Take a moment to love the one you are  
Learn to accept yourself, coz it's the truth  
Can't love nobody else, until you love you

I know sometimes it's so hard to keep up your self esteem  
Sometimes you can feel so small  
And it's so easy to tell yourself, you're not worth much at all  
When you're unsure of who you are, and now it's tearin' you apart  
You can't see what is true, change your point of view

Take a look in the mirror, you're beautiful  
Take a moment to love the one you are  
Learn to accept yourself, coz it's the truth  
Can't love nobody else, until you love you

Find, what is real is what's inside you  
Know, there's no else in this world like you  
Take, maybe just a little time to stop and see just who you really are

Take a look in the mirror, you're beautiful  
Take a moment to love the one you are  
Learn to accept yourself, coz it's the truth  
Can't love nobody else, until you love you

Take a look in the mirror, you're beautiful  
Take a moment to love the one you are  
Learn to accept yourself, coz it's the truth  
Can't love nobody else, until you love

Take a look in the mirror  
Take a look in the mirror  
Take a look in the mirror  
Take a look in the mirror

ooh ah oooh ah oooh ooh

**(Until you love you by PCD)**

Her voice was so sweet and pure. Natural talent. Maybe I was taking her for granted. I shook my head.

"Bella get your ugly face down her and make me and Lauren some food. And no Carbs!" Screamed Tanya. I frowned. Bella wasn't ugly. I saw Bella climb down carefully with her guitar and blanket. And slid back into her room.

It was finally late enough for me to go to bed. I said goodnight to my parents and headed for my room. I fell onto my bed and instantly fell asleep.

**Bpov**

Tanya was annoying me already. All she ever did was order me around. And I had to do what she wanted because she was our guest.

I was swamped when it was finally time for me to go to bed. I laid down and fell asleep.

*******************

I woke up to my alarm clock, (which was buzzing noisily in my ear) and noticed that today was Tuesday. I groaned, it felt like Friday. Against my will I rolled out of bed and got dressed. I put on some make up, brushed my teeth and waited for Tanya. I had been waiting for some time and thought she must have slept in. I went up to her room and found that she wasn't there. She must be at school already.

I arrived and the parking lot was packed. I eventually found a spot. I got out of my car and made my way to my first class.

******************

I was late getting out for lunch I hurriedly went to my locker and dropped my things off. As I walked into the cafeteria everyone pointed at me and laughed. I bit my lower lip. I walked into the cafeteria and froze. Everyone turned up to look at me. They all started laughing except for Carlisle and Esme. I couldn't see Edward's face so I wasn't sure if he was laughing or not. They had no clue what was going on. I had no clue what was going on. I looked at their hands. They had pink colored paper. I walked slowly to Carlisle and Esme. Lauren and Tanya stood up and called. "Hey Hale." I turned around. They climbed onto the table reached up and pulled a cord. Down slid a huge poster of me. I had short hair and braces. Underneath the picture was writing.

_' Bella Hale _

_Swan? Or Ugly duckling?'_

Tears started to swell. I turned around and ran. I ran as fast as I could away from the laughs and embarrassment. I ran from my friends and enemies. As I made my way to my locker I saw the same poster over and over again but with different writing.

_'Ugly's locker this way _

_-------'_

I couldn't hold in my tears any longer. I reached my locker, which too was covered in posters of my face. I ripped them off as opened my locker door. I grabbed my books and ran to my car. How could they do this to me. _My own cousin ?!_ I got in my car. I sat in the front seat and cried. I held my face in my hands, until I heard a knock on my window. I took my face out of my hands to see who it was. _No! Anyone but him please. I've had enough humiliation for a life time ! _ Sure enough Edward stood there waiting for me to open the door. I rolled down the window.

"What, you didn't laugh at me enough in the cafeteria so you decided to come mock me in my car?" I asked coldly.

"No, Bella I -" I cut him off. "Please Edward don't say you didn't know. You are in that group! They all knew about it and they did that to impress you! So don't give me that crap." I started the car.

"Bella I swear I didn't-"

"Good-bye Edward" And with that I drove away from the school.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

It had been three weeks since the poster incident. And mostly everyone forgot about it except for Tanya, Lauren and myself. I still got rude comments, like 'Hey Hale wheres the rest of your ducklings You know the beautiful ones.' But Lauren and Tanya were the worst.

"Hey Bella, where's the beautiful cuz' all I see is ugly..... Oh wait that's your face." They called as they passed my locker. I had enough. I slammed my locker closed and turned toward them. "You know what Lauren and Tanya. I'll admit it I was an ugly child. But that doesn't give you the right to make fun of me because I was. Tanya I know that when we were young you didn't look so hot either. So stop giving me crap and move on. I have. I grew out of that stage Tanya and Lauren. So stop being immature and grow up!" I finished hotly. I took a deep breath and took one last look at the dumbfounded expressions Tanya and Lauren wore. I walked past them and received a few claps and 'Good for yous.' . I walked into class and everyone was whispering about what they had just witnessed in the hall. I felt great. I had finally stood up for myself. And it was worth it to see their expressions.

I finished the day very optimistic. I got home ate a snack and then went up to my room. It was still sunny outside so I picked my guitar up, for the first time in three weeks and climbed up onto the roof. I started strumming the strings and I found a melody I liked. I began to freestyle and it actually started to sound like a song. The more I played the more I got into the song making more intricate strings. I poured every emotion I felt in the past three months into that song. I smiled as it came to an end. I laid the guitar next to me and looked up into the now cloudy sky. I closed my eyes and imagined a world without high school drama.

**Epov**

I saw Bella outside on her roof with her guitar again. She started to play. But I didn't recognize the song. That' when I figured she must have been writing it. She sounded beautiful as her voice and fingers moved through intricate cords, tone and lyrics. I sat in my room and listened. It sounded calm but yet you had the biggest urge to get up and dance to the music. She was going to be big one day. I just know it. Who wouldn't want to sign her. Her voice was amazing.

* * *

Yes! Friday. Last day before weekend, and today was a good day I started it off with an option. Dramatic Arts. You would never know what happens during that class, it was full of surprises. I walked in to see Mrs. Keyes was already in the room with two sign up forms. Oh no ! That could only mean one thing ! Well two things in this case. Talent show and the summer musical. Crap ! I knew I definitely wasn't doing the talent show. But I totally forgot that seniors had to do a summer musical.

"Ah. Edward! You must choose the date of your audition for the summer musical." She exclaimed a little over cheery for eight in the morning.

"Yes, Mrs. Keyes I will just not at the moment." The class started to file in and form a line at the table of forms. I was behind Bella. I whispered in her ear. "Bella, I think you should sign up for the talent show your an amazing guitarist and singer. There giving a scholarship to the winner. 10 000$." She turned toward me. Her cheeks filling up with color.

"How do you know I play the guitar?" She asked.

"I heard you playing the other day. Your really good." She blushed a deeper red.

"thanks ," She bit her lower lip then continued. "I'll think about it." She turned around and signed her name on the audition sheet. I signed the same day as her so I could hear her audition. Tanya and Lauren walked up to the table after me and exclaimed "Oh Edward ! Your auditioning the same day as us!"

"Great!" I exclaimed in heavy sarcasm.

"I know and the best part is you'll get to see me!" Tanya said loudly so everyone could hear her.

"I've been in every school musical in my old school and won every talent show. Of course I'll get the lead and win the talent show. I have the best voice in the class." She held her head up high. I rolled my eyes, As I walked over to my friends. I looked at Bella who made her way over to the talent show sign up sheet. She hesitated but signed her name. I really hope she beats Tanya, she was getting on my nerves.

The day finished with a less tiring soccer practice. We had a game Tuesday so I took it easy on them. This time. " Okay, as you all know we have our first soccer game coming up Tuesday against the Essmy Leopards. **(That's my school :) ) **This is what we have been training for. Let's show these leopards why we have been state champions 5 years running. Now since we only have the weekend before our game. No parties, late nights or drinking. I don't need a team full of banged up players to show up Tuesday expecting to play. Have a good weekend." I concluded my little speech. I packed up my things, headed to my car and drove home.

"I'm home." I called my mother came up and gave me a hug and a quick peck on the cheek.

"Dinners on the table your just in time." I smiled I loved my mothers home made meals they were amazing.

I ate quickly, when I had finished my meal I cleaned up my mess and went up to my room. I took a long shower. I was tensed and smelled all sweaty from practice. Tomorrow would be the Leopards practice and I wanted to scout their team out, see if they improved, had any weak players the usual. I turned the shower off, took a towel and dried myself off before getting into new boxers and pulling on my dark green pj bottoms. I closed my eyes and slept into Saturday.

* * *

**Well that's it Hope you enjoyed it :) **

**I'm really happy with the reviews that I've been getting **

**They make me smile. I read one it was like a paragraph telling me how much she liked my chapter.**

**I seriously continued the day with a smile on my face. **

**And Just so you know I have chapters 9 and 10 planned out. I gonna make things a little quicker. **

**And because I'm writing stuff quickly I might update more often instead of once a week.  
But I'm undecided.**

**Sorry i couldn't help my self to put another song in there (link in profile)  
It's an amazing song if you actually listen. The lyrics mean everything. Amazing lyrics. **

**It really inspired me.  
**

**Until next Friday (Or sooner)**

**Kayla 3**


	9. The Leopards

**Sorry I was a little late in posting this chapter I had my school dance last night it was soo much fun! Anyways I would like to thank everyone who has added this story to their alerts and favorites it means so much !! Well heres the nest chapter! Enjoy!**

**

* * *

  
**

**The Leopards**

**Epov**

I Woke up Sunday morning and noticed that I had to pack for the soccer game Monday. I still couldn't believe the school was giving the students three days off to come and watch us it gave me a lot more determination. I loved playing for a stadium full of your friends, family and school mates who were there to cheer you on. It gave me an exhilarating thrill. It gave me the need to push myself harder and never give up. And most of all it gave me the need to win.

I packed my soccer uniform, 2 clean outfits and all the essentials. I also packed my Ipod and cell phone. The only thing I wasn't looking forward too was the bus ride there, It was going to be long and since the cheerleaders were riding on our bus I had no way to escape Lauren and Tanya. Since i had nothing else to do I cleaned my room and the rest of the house _and_ made dinner, I had to admit I was getting good at cooking. My mother Rosalie was very impressed with me and told me cooking great cuisine was the way to a womens heart. But on the other hand my father Emmett told me not to be a Pussy. Cooking is for women it's not a mans job. Then he laughed at me. Most of the times my dad is just an over sized big kid. But he really was funny. I loved spending time with my family, they were dearest to me. But I was busy all the time so I rarely got to see them. But we still made time and it was nice. As I laid in my bed thinking about all my family moments I drifted off to sleep.

I woke up abruptly to my alarm clock. It was Monday and we were leaving to Portland today. I started to get butterflies in my stomach. First game of the season was only a day away and I wasn't sure if my team was even ready. I shook that thought from my head I was ready . We were ready.

I arrived at the school twenty minutes later. I exchanged a bunch of good byes to my mother and father. And I got on the Greyhound. I made my way to the back where I found Carlisle. I sat in the seat across from him. I looked out the window and saw. Bella and Esme talking to the coach. He nodded and gave them each a hug. The coach followed Bella and Esme. Who were looking for seats. Just then Lauren came up to me. "Edward, mind if I sit with you?"

"Uh. Yes Carlisle is sitting with me he was just getting something from over there." I lied.

"Well can I sit across you then?" Carlisle answered this time, "Sorry Lauren but this seat is for..... Bella Esme I saved your seat just as you asked." Bella and Esme looked surprised but approached us anyway.

"Bella? Esme? Wait there not supposed to be on our bus! Cheerleaders and soccer players only!"

"Sorry Lauren, if you have a problem with us sitting on the bus then your going to have to take it up with the coach who invited us to join you." Bella said sourly. "Maybe I will!" Lauren threatened while stomping her foot like a three year old. Bella and Esme giggled at that, as they sat down.

"Bella is it alright is I sit with my girlfriend?" Carlisle asked. She sighed but nodded._ What did she not want to sit with me? _What did I do for her to hate me so much. I thought back to the scene before biology where she bumped into me, on purpose! She sat down next to me. And took out her Ipod.

"Bella," I whispered. I was going to apologize for what I had done. She turned and looked at me.

"Yes Edward?"

I chickened out. "Uhh... what song are you listening to?" I turned my head quickly a mouthed _what am I doing? _I turned back and she gave me a weird look. "Ahh.. music." I almost laughed I did not expect that.

"Obviously, but what I meant was which song?" She touched the centered button which brought her to the front page. She double touched the music button and pressed now playing. She turned the screen toward me and I read the screen. _**Right Round by Flo Rida.**_ **(Amazing song I love it !!) **

"Nice," I commented with a smile. She began to turn away.

"Look Bella, that's not what I wanted to say." I took a deep breath as she looked at me. I stared into her deep chocolate eyes and whispered. "I'm sorry Bella, I'm sorry for being a jerk and a pig. I'm sorry for all the things I said that hurt you. I... Will you forgive me?" I finished desperation leaking into my voice.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "I forgive you, but you have to promise me. Just be yourself. What happened to that guy I met when we were painting my cousins room? I liked him a lot better Edward he was sweet and kind, and I liked hanging out with him. I don't like the Edward you pretend to be." She opened her eyes and looked up at me. I could see all the pain that I had caused her. It was swimming in her eyes. "Promise." I answered, my voice barely a whisper but I knew she heard it. A smile spread across her face and before I knew what I was doing. I hugged her putting my arms around her waist. I felt her stiffen beneath me before she returned my hug. It felt good. Natural. I released her and smiled. We spent the rest of the trip just talking about auditions for the play and what songs we were going to sing. She was going to do an old song she saw in The little Mermaid musical. Part of your World. I thought it would compliment her voice, it was perfect for her tone. I couldn't wait to hear her.

We arrived at Sandman hotel just after 4:00. The coach went in to get everyones room keys. He came back about 10 minutes later. He started calling us by name.

"Lauren and Tanya. Cody and Dyllan. Jamie and Michael. Jessica and Lisa. Bella and Esme, I got your keys for you." The coach really must like Bella and Esme. The girls got up and retrieved their keys, then made their was off the bus. Coach continued. "Edward and Carlisle. Kimberly and Whitney. Brittany and Sydney. Eric and John. Sean and Ben. Chris and Steven. Nathan. And lastly Alyssa and Lillianne." We got off the bus just before the others. With our bags we went to find the elevator. It was just about to close. But Bella and Esme held it for us. "What level boys?" Esme asked. " Four." I answered simply. I saw it was already pushed. We finally got to our floor and we ambled out of the elevator. The girls passed a few doors and stopped at 404. We were right across them in room 405. I had and idea we were going to spend a lot of time with theses girls. And I was perfectly fine with it. **( I wanted to end it there and switch point of views but we've had lots of Bella and I wanted the game in Epov.)**

We got settled in and met the girls out in the hallway so we could go down for supper together. There was a Denny's downstairs and we planned on eating there. We got down to the lobby and found that Jamie, Dyllan and Michael were also planning on eating at Denny's. We invited them along with us. We all fit comfortably into a large booth. We ordered our drinks and started talking. Bella and Esme were laughing all night. Even after we were done eating we all stuck around to chat. It was great. We told some old stories about Jamie that made Bella and Esme laugh. Jamie blushed only slightly. And Bella comforted him in between giggles. Sadly the girls said they had to leave and that we shouldn't stay up to late because we had a game tomorrow. I nodded and wished them good night.

"So." Carlisle said, "How do you like Bella and Esme?"

"Your girlfriends? Yeah they're sweet I like them." Michael said.

"Girlfriends? I'm not dating anyone." I said.

"Your not dating Bella?" I shook my head. " Awesome! Mind if I have her ?" I held my breath. Jamie, Carlisle and Dyllan burst out laughing. "I'm only kidding Edward." Michael laughed.

We told Jamie, Dyllan and Michael that we'd see them tomorrow as we headed off to bed, leaving them to pay the bill. I snickered as we left the restaurant.

Carlisle and I woke up early and got ready, for the game. We still had a half hour before we had to be at the bus. We had a quick breakfast, and by the time we brushed our teeth, packed our soccer bags and we were down at the buses it was time to go. Bella and Esme were at the back of the bus. I sat down with Carlisle and the girls helped us get over our pre- game nerves. We arrived at the field after ten minutes of laughing at Bella. I know it sounds bad but she's really funny. The girls wished us good luck as they made there way to the stands. We walked onto the field and began to practice.

The half hour of practice went by fast and soon the ref blew his whistled signaling the beginning of the game. I started with thew ball and I quickly passed to Carlisle. The Leopards have lost to us for the past 5 years but I knew it would be tough they gained many new and very skilled players.

Carlisle's pass was intercepted as the Leopards dribbled the ball down the opposite end. The big one with BLACK on the back of his jersey wound his leg back and fired the ball into the back of the net. My heart sank only five minutes into the game and we were down by one.

"Com' on D quit leaving our goalie hanging." I yelled.

The game continued on, we only had about ten shots on net and none have them have yet to go in. By half time it was 2-0. We had to score. The cheerleaders walked onto the field.

"_**FO- RKS FORKS FORKS WERE THE BEST. **_

_**WERE THE SLY FOXSES S-L-Y SLY FOXS S-L-Y**_

_**FO-FOR-F-O-R-K-S **_

**_GOO FORKS FOXSES" _( try saying that 10 times fast not so easy, well its not easy for me :/ and those are actual cheers. I did not make them up I just switched the names.)**

Half time was over and I was all business. Carlisle had the ball he passed to Jamie and I ran up the field, he kicked the ball ahead of their last defender. I sprinted past his massive form and to the ball. I only had time for I one timer the others were on me. I pulled my leg back and snapped it forward making contact with the ball. It soared past the goaltender and into the net behind him.

"Woo Yeah Edward!" I heard The crowd cheer. I looked up and saw Esme and Bella with smiles on their faces. I smiled and pumped my fist. We were still in this. As I was walking back to half Jacob Black whom I have been enemies with since day 1 "Accidentally" body checked me claiming he didn't see me. " Whoa Cullen didn't see you there." The ref caught this and threw his hand up, yellow card in hand. 5 minutes he was penalized. The Leopards started with the ball but we quickly stole it. I passed to Ben who passed to Michael, who took the ball and put it in the net. My spirits soared. It was all tied up 2-2. And we still had 5 minutes left in the game. We could do this. The leopards started again and sped past our sweepers. No what were they doing? "Fall back !" I screamed. Just then the penalty was up and there was less then a minute left in the game. The Leopard player passed the ball to Jacob who physicked out our defenders. He shot the ball and it flew into the net. The final buzzer rang and we lost.

"Noo !" I screamed and fell to my knees we were so close to going into overtime. I got up and walked to the middle of the field to where Jamie, Dyllan, Michael and Carlisle. I patted his shoulder and Bella and Esme came up. Esme kissed Carlisle which brightened him up a little. Jacob came over to us. "Good came _Cullen_." He spat my name. " That was just a sample of what you'll get in the state champion chips. Bella frowned.

"Oh." He noticed Bella. "Who's this." He reached out and took her arm.

"Don't touch me." She jerked her hand away.

"Touchy, it's alright I'm not that bad. I'm a lot of fun." He smirked. " Well beautiful, I'd love to stay and chat but I don't want to miss my bus. Although I'd miss it anytime for you. I'd walk a thousand miles to see your beautiful face." He gave her a piece of paper and winked. " Call or text me anytime." He smiled, winked once again and walked away.

"I think I'm going to puke." Bella said with a look of disgust on her face. We all burst out laughing. Bella walked away to the nearest garbage can and threw out the piece of paper she was given. She came back and said. "I'm never calling him." We laughed and walked back to the bus. Coach was treating the players, cheerleaders and Bella and Esme. We went to this restaurant called _The Lodge _and I had to admit it was really good.

Everyone had finished eating so we all got on the bus and went back to the hotel. We said goodnight to the girls and then we went into our room and slept.

Bpov

I woke up early Wednesday morning, I hadn't go much sleep but the bus would be leaving in under an hour, so I had no choice but to start getting ready. We met the boys outside in the hallway at 10:00 with 15 minutes left until the bus left. We walked across the street to the seven-eleven and got donuts and hot chocolates. By the time we were back at the hotel the bus had arrived and the bus driver had already started packing the suitcases into the bus. We boarded the buss and made our way to the very back. We sat in our seats Esme sat with Carlisle again, so I sat with my new friend Edward. The thought made me smile. He was my friend and that was good enough.

I put my headphones in, put my songs on shuffle and closed my eyes. I leaned to the left and my head met something soft I smiled and drifted off into a sweet and dreamless sleep.

*******************

"Hehe they are soo cute !"

"Shh Esme don't wake them." I heard a camera noise. What was going on ? I opened my eyes and saw the whole bus looking at us. I saw a very angry Lauren, Tanya and Jessica, I saw a very excited Jamie, Michael, Dyllan, and I saw Esme with a camera in her hand. I gave her a disapproving look.

"Esme. What the hell are you doing?!" I hissed at her.

"I'm taking pictures of you two !" She giggled and realization flooded my face. I fell asleep on Edwards shoulder. I felt my face heat up as I blushed, Omg how could I do that ?! I tried to sit up straight but something prevented me. I looked down and saw a pair of arms around my waist. I frowned. Those were definitely _not_ mine. I looked beside me and saw Edward asleep his arms tightly around me. Oh no !

* * *

**Cliffie!! I know how could I ? Maybe your just getting chapter 10 a little earlier than normal ! I decided to give you guys a treat. A chapter early ! Check up during the week. (links and such are on profile.) **

**So I hope you enjoy this chapter and the next !! **

**Kaylaa; **


	10. Auditions

**Previously: I tried to sit up straight but something prevented me. I looked down and saw a pair of arms around my waist. I frowned. Those were definitely _not_ mine. I looked beside me and saw Edward asleep his arms tightly around me. Oh no !**

**Thanks to all you came reviews last chapter I love that you guys are loving it . If that makes sense Anyways I'm so sorry im a few weeks late I've had a really bad past couple weeks. I learned that my grandfather has cancer and so I've been down to visit him everyday after school. But now It's spring break and I'm hoping to get a few chapters down for you. AND YESS over 2000 hits lol it may not seem like lots but it makes me feel good people are reading ,my story! Anyway A special thanks to :  
AprilBaby30  
Vampire's kisses 4 me  
missie33  
Impossible-Twins  
call me  
Lisha K.  
ILYTwilight And  
You guys really keep me going. I appreciate the fact that you took time to review my story . Reviews help lots :) Anyway I really hope that you all enjoy this chapter it was kinda hard to right. **

**

* * *

  
**

**Auditions**

Edward started to stir. My eyes widened. He opened his eyes and looked up at me puzzled. I thought I would try and be funny.

"Hello sleeping beauty." I smiled at him. He answered with a dazzling smile of his own and snickered, "Good morning." I looked down at his arms and back up at him.

"oh, sorry." he mumbled.

"It's fine," I said as he unwound his arms. I secretly wished that he hadn't taken his arms off but what can I do.

******************

We laughed and talked the rest of the way home. And after about an hour we arrived.

I found my car still parked at school and waited for Esme. Esme gave Carlisle a few chaste kisses and then she made her way over to where I stood by my car. By the time I finished dropping off Esme and got home, Alice was putting supper on the table.

After dinner I went up to my room to finish my homework.

I was halfway through math when my door flew open. Tanya walked in and sat down on my bed. I was confused Tanya and I don't get along... at all. _Obviously ! _

"I saw what you did too Edward today."

"That was rude you don't just walk into someones room... you knock first." I turned back to my work, ignoring her.

"Oh come on Ug," Ug? What was does that stand for. I laughed in my head until I realized Ug was probably short for Ugly. The smile came right off my face.

"So what's the deal? I need dirt on Edward! Let's gossip!" I froze, _what the hell ?_ Something was up.

"Why should I gossip with you? You hate me!"

"So even if I do hate you doesn't mean we can't gossip !" She squealed excitedly.

"Out of my room." I said pointing to the door.

"Fine you are soo pushy." she said in a prissy tone. I rolled my eyes all I said was out of my room... okay maybe I was a tad pushy. But whatever I didn't like her so I don't care if I'm pushy towards her or not. I went on for a good ten minutes before I realized that I was being ridiculous. I should really stop thinking now.

I cleared my head and made my way over to my bed. I laid down and closed my eyes.

I woke up next morning and realized today was audition rehearsals. Seriously could drama class be any more hard core. I mean audition rehearsals? Whatever. She said she was only choosing certain people maybe I wouldn't be chosen. Ha! Not with my luck.

I arrived at the school no later then ten minutes. I had drama first.... great ! I rolled my eyes. I collected my books and went to sit by the cafeteria. I walked over to building four and sat down underneath the cafeteria roof. I took out my book and started to read. I had only been reading for ten minutes when I realized Esme was sitting beside me. I looked up at her.

"Haha, hi!" I giggled. She laughed at me as I got up and slipped. Luckily I was caught but not by the soft muscular gentle arms that I loved.

"Careful Bella." Carlisle laughed as he steadied me. I smile at him and thanked him before me and Esme had to get to drama. I started to walk to the room but when I turned around and saw not only Esme but also Carlisle following me I became confused.

"Carlise aren't you going to construction?"

"No, I switched into drama." He answered as he put his arm around Esme's waist and smiled. I automatically knew why. Esme. Carlisle could be so predictable sometimes We made our way into the room and found that no one was there. Weird. If they weren't here that meant that they were probably at the theater in building 2. I told Carlisle and Esme to follow me as we made our way out the door.

We walked into building 2 and saw that the stage was set up and the spot lights were on. Oh no this was not a good sign.  
Sure enough I was right and as we took our seats got up on stage. " As you know, auditions are tomorrow, so we don't have a lot of time for you to practice. And I was hoping that anyone with musical talent could come up here give us a show and some tips." Tanya stood up immediately and went over to the stage. She got up and grabbed a mic. The music started and so did she as she sang ' It's all about me.' How ironic! To tell you the truth she actually wasn't that bad. You could even say she was good, but I didn't go that far.

She finished her song and the whole class stood up except for me . Mrs. Keyes walked up to the start of the stage and congratulated Tanya, she had an amazing voice. Blah blah. Oh she also said she'd keep an eye out for her. "Anyone else ?" Mr. Carlin nice to see you again. How was camp ?" Carlisle blushed but answered, "It was fine thanks." He got up on stage and took the mic. He started to sing and HOLY SHIT Carlisle?He was good ! I looked over at Esme and she was surprised. Carlisle jumped off stage while singing and walked over to Esme. She giggled as he looked straight into her eyes. He finished the song and everyone stood up. Carlisle didn't care his attention was directed toward Esme. They embraced each other and Esme gave him a chaste kiss before sitting down.

"Well before the bell rings I want each and every one of you to take a little pamphlet of a character that you might want to tryout for. Don't worry if you haven't memorized the whole monologue then you may use it for your audition." Tanya took a lead pamphlet. I felt hot and angry. I wouldn't let her be center of attention again and let her be the lead again! I knew she would just torment me. But then again I didn't want to be the center of attention either So before I knew what I was doing I grabbed a lead pamphlet. I exhaled as I walked out of drama class.

******************

|Finally! _RING RING. _It was lunch. I gathered my books and went to my locker. I dropped them off and headed toward the cafeteria where I saw Carlisle and Esme in our usual spot. But there was a third head at our seat. Oh no ! It wasn't just any head. It was the head of The Infamous Edward Cullen ! I took in a breath and walked over to our table ( I managed not to fall !) . "Hey guys! Carlisle Esme. Edward." I greeted them and kept my cool even though every time I was near Edward I always did something wrong. And something always felt funny like I was there when he was a baby. And the way our parents act it's kinda weird. I shook the thoughts from my head as I came back down to reality. " Carlisle, I just have to say WOW you were amazing during tryouts first period." I smiled at him as he laughed. " Thanks Bells." I sat down in between Edward and Esme and we started to talk about the part and songs we were going to do. I found that Carlisle didn't want to tryout for the lead but instead Edward did. I never heard Edward sing but I figured that no one could be better than Carlisle. The bell rang signaling the end of what seemed to be a short lunch and I slowly headed off to biology.

******************

I woke up and took a quick shower. After my hair was dry and I was dressed I made my way over to the Windowsill with my book I still had a half hour before I had to go to school. I drew back the curtains, opened the window and looked out into the rising sun. Something caught my eye and I looked over to the window right across from me. I saw Edward. EDWARD WAS MY NEIGHBOR?! No ! What? How could I not know ! I've been living here for how long. And then I remembered that night that I first moved in. A boy saw me fall from my roof. I gasped loudly. Edward. Green eyes, pale skin. Perfect hair. OH God. My eyes widened, Edward was slowly turning around. Shit what do I do. I spun around and tried to make my way over to my bed. But unfortunately for me my foot was caught in a bunch of my cables so when I spun around most of my electronics came crashing down on me as_ I _fell.

There was a big crash and I groaned. " Are you alright ? I heard someone call. " Yes. Go away." I called back. He chuckled but followed my wishes.

It took at least ten minutes to sort out my cables and electronics and by the time I had finished I was running late. I ran down the stairs grabbed my keys and headed for the door. " Bye mom, bye dad." I yelled as I left the house. I jumped in my car and drove to school. This was going to be a long day.

*******************  
**(sorry everyone I go a little High School Musical on you hope you don't mind)**  
Time for auditions Yay!. Ugh this was my least favorite part of the whole process. And it was even wore that Tanya was going to be there Oh well. I guess I'll just have to suck it up. I know I can do it Tanya is NOT getting that lead.

**Tanya POV**

**  
**"I am so getting that lead." I whispered to Lauren. " There is no way that I am letting my stupid loser cousin win the part. Now remember she has an amazing voice, even though mine is obviously better I still don't want to risk it. Have you got the mic?" Lauren nodded. " Excellent. Okay Lauren since your auditions are tomorrow I want you to hand Bella this mic when it's her turn to sing got it ?"  
"Yes Tanya , I got it . You are so getting the part !" I flipped my hair. " Oh I already knew I was getting the part I'm just making sure no one will be able to steal it. I'll see you later the others should be arriving soon." I walked off the stage and took a seat in the stands while Lauren scurried off to hide backstage. The doors banged open and 8 students along with Mrs. Keyes piled in. This was going to be easy.

**BPOV**

I took a seat next to Edward. I looked around and saw Tanya up at the front with four other guys. I rolled my eyes. called us to order and gave us a few announcements.

"First off I will post up the results tomorrow since the other students auditioned yesterday instead. And secondly once you are done you must leave ! No hiding behind the doors nothing If I catch you, your out of the play. Is that clear?" She waited a few seconds. "Good. Now lets begin. Tanya your up first." Tanya got on stage and told everyone she'd be singing Part of your World. She smirked in my direction. That was my song choice. I looked over at Edward and he looked at me, he looked angry. She finished her song and Mrs. Keyes looked pleased. "Well done Tanya you may go." Tanya left with her head held high. She made me so mad. The four guys sitting with Tanya all went in turn and so did the two other girls that took the chance to auditions for the lead. Then there was just me and Edward. Edward went before me and I was relieved. I didn't want him to hear me. Talk about embarrassing. I don't even know if I'm that good. Edward got up on stage and took the mic. As soon as he started to sing my heart fluttered. OH MY GOD. I'm sorry Carlisle but Edward kicks your ass ! Edwards velvety voice sounded soothing and beyond perfect. My jaw hung open as I sat there and watched him. His song ended and he made his way over to me to get his bag. He leaned down and whispered in my ear. "you can close your mouth now Bella." He chuckled and walked away. "Bella . Your up." I got up on stage and Lauren gave me the mic. I figured she got detention and that was her penalty. Whatever It's not like I cared right ?

"I'm gonna sing Cruelle DeVil. If thats okay." "It's excellent dear go on."  
I started to sing. And I looked at Mrs. Keyes she had pained look on her face. Was I really that bad?

I didn't even finish my song when she stopped me. "Thats enough Miss Hale please." I nodded got off the stage and left the building.  
I got to my house and drove home. I did my homework ate supper and went to bed. I had a bad feeling about tomorrow.

*******************

_RING RING! _Lunchtime. I made my way over to the bulletin board where Mrs. Keyes put up the results for the musical. Edward, Esme and Carlisle were right beside me. I found Edward's name, he got the lead. I turned to him and congratulated him. Esme and Carlisle also got the parts that they wanted. And now it was up to me. I found my name and dragged my finger across.

ISBELLA HALE................... (lead) UNDERSTUDY

Great Tanya got the part. Edward turned towards me. " That's shit Bella you're a way better singer then her you should have gotten the part." He was disgusted. "Whatever it's just a play let's go eat." I dragged them to our normal table. We only had ten minutes left. If what Edward said was true then I am going to have a talk with Mrs. Keyes after school.

"Mrs. Keyes?" I walked into the theater building. I saw her turn around in her chair. "yes, Mrs. Hale?"  
"Mrs. Keyes I think that maybe you got th standings wrong I believe that I had a much better voice the what I-" "Mrs. Hale your jealousy is not helping you. Some of you contain the skill and talent of music while other . Do not. You my dear fall into the category of not. I'm sorry but maybe you could work on the set. Have a good night Mrs. Hale." She turned the lamp off and left. I walked down the aisle and sat on the edge of the stage. Was it true? Did I have no musical talent? Why did Edward lie to me ? Why would he let me embarrass myself further? I leaned back and laid down leaving my feet dangling over the edge of the stage. The doors opened and I looked up. Edward who was drenched came in. he took off his coat and made his way over to me. " Hey ." I said weakly. He did not smile but still responded with a hey.

"Bella. I want you to sing for me." I frowned. "Why I have ' No musical talent' " "Bella you do trust me, just sing please." I sighed as he took the piano and started to play Cruella DeVil. I sang Acapella and as the song went on I began to enjoy myself moving around more I even sat by Edward as he played. I felt free.

" This vampire bat this inhuman beast she ought to be locked up and never released  
The world was such a wholesome place until  
Cruella Cruella DeVil  
Cruella Cruella DeViiilllll"  
I was facing him as he finished the last few cords my chest was heaving up and down. Edward turned toward me as his fingers slid off the keys. His eyes kept moving from my eyes to my lips. If only he would kiss me. But that would be wrong he is one of my closest friends. He leaned in and I froze. Instead of kissing me he gave me a big hug I exhaled and returned the hug. Clapping came from somewhere in the audience. stood up. "It appears that I was wrong about you Mrs. Hale. Congratulations. You got the part." I let out a little squeal and threw my arms around Edward again. "Don't forget to turn out the lights when your done." Mrs. Keyes called as she left, for good this time.

* * *

**Hehe how cute. Well I really hope that you enjoyed it Aren't Tanya and Lauren just a real piece of work ?  
Check out my page for links!**

**Huh Well please review, give me advice or suggestions I'm always open :)**

**And as I said earlier I will try and get another chapter or two up because I skipped a few weeks I still feel bad bout that :(  
Kayla 3**


	11. Twists, Turns and Fights

**Okay First of can I say WOW you guys are incredible. I put up chapter 10 and when i signed into my email account I already had 2 alerts 4 reviews and 3 favorites so thank you !! It means a lot ! So some people asked question last chapter and im sure you'll find the answers this chapter. SO I hope you enjoy this ones for you. **

**Thank you for those who reviewed, alerted and favored my story:**

**Impossible-Twins**

**vampire's kisses 4 me**

**AprilBaby30 **

**heshurdazzlesme**

**vtang**

**AboutYouKnow**

**Bess Cullen**

**Sexysportbebe**

**Previously :  
****"It appears that I was wrong about you Mrs. Hale. Congratulations. You got the part." I let out a little squeal and threw my arms around Edward again. "Don't forget to turn out the lights when your done." Mrs. Keyes called as she left, for good this time.**

**

* * *

Twists, turns and fights  
**

**EPOV**

I walked into the office and went up to Mrs. Gervais. " Excuse me but do you know if Mrs. Keyes is still in building 2?"

"I'm not sure dear you'll have to go check." I nodded and left the office. I ran through the rain and made my way to building 2. I saw Mrs. Keyes outside near the door. "Mrs. Keyes!"  
She turned around. "Yes Edward ?"

"Look Mrs. Keyes I don't think Bella should be the understudy she is way better th-"

"Oh not you to dear." I frowned what did she mean. She must have read my face because she answered the question that was running through my mind. "I just had a talk with Miss Hale and she understands." "What if I proved that you were wrong ?" "I'm afraid Edward that the time for chances has long passed."

"Well what ever you think I know that you are wrong and if you'd just let me show you!"  
"I'm sorry dear but it's getting late your partner is Tanya who I have cast. Good bye Mr. Cullen." I shook my head and went through the doors anyway.

I took off my coat as I walked down the aisle. "Hey" she said weakly. I responded with a hey and did not smile . "Bella I want you to sing for me."

"Why? I have ' no musical talent'" I frowned, "Bella trust me, just sing please." I was hoping that Mrs. Keyes stayed and even if she didn't I still had an excuse to hear my ange- whoa back up there Edward. Still have the excuse to hear my _friend _sing. I made my way to the piano and started to play Cruella DeVil. Before the first verse was over I heard a light click as the doors behind us closed . _Yes!_ Bella didn't notice Mrs. Keyes enter, she was into the song to much to really notice anything. I was impressed she was a very entertaining performer. She let herself go, she was born for this. She looked so natural. And beautiful. She even came and sat down beside me as she finished. I finished playing the last few cords, and my hands slipped off the keys as I stopped. My eyes kept gazing at her eyes and lips. I leaned in and hugged her. Just as we broke away we could hear clapping from behind us in the stands. Mrs. Keyes. She stood up and began to talk to Bella, " It appears I was wrong about you Miss Hale. Congratulations. You got the part." Bella let out a little squeal and threw her arms around me. I hugged her back and laughed. " Don't forget to turn the lights off when your done." Then she walked out the doors.

Me and Bella were alone. We finally pulled away, but not completely. We held each others hands, and she leaned in and kissed my cheek. " Thank you Edward." She got up, left the stage put on her jacket and walked to the doors. She opened one and just before she disappeared, she turned around. " Edward. I'm glad you made me sing." And then she was gone.

*******************  
It was drama first block and the new and improved play role sheet was up on the class bulletin. I smiled as I walked past it. I sat down next to Carlisle, Esme and Bella. Me and Bella smiled at each other. Just then Tanya walked in. She saw me and came right up to me. She giggled then said, "Oh Edward, you know, we should really practice the kissing scene after school, at lunch or even right now."  
"Wait why am I kissing you?" Bella giggled and I smirked. " Because silly," she hit my chest, " The two leads have to kiss during the play."

"Oh, so then I should be kissing Bella." I turned toward Bella and made kissy faces. Esme, Carlisle and Bella burst out laughing. Tanya on the other hand did not find this at all humorous. "What, why Bella? I'm the lead remember it says right here." She walked over to the bulletin. The whole class who had witnessed our exchanged gathered around Tanya. "NOOOOOOOOO! YOU !" she turned to Bella. "YOU RUINED MY PLAN ! I AM SUPOSSED TO BE THE LEAD YOU .. YOU . BITCH. THERE WAS NO WAY YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN LEAD BECAUSE I..."

"You what Miss. Denali?" everyone turned around to find Mrs. Keyes in the doorway. "BECAUSE I SWITCHED THE DAMN MICS SO SHE WOULD SOUND HORRIBLE!!!" everyone gasped and turned toward Mrs. Keyes. All she did was nod. "Detention Miss. Denali. For a month and you are no longer the understudy. I will not have behavior like this in my play. You are out of the play. For good." Tanya's mouth hung open and she ran out of the class room.

I knew she had something to do with it. She is of course vain. But what happened next surprised me. Bella ran after Tanya. Wow, could that girl ever stop amazing me ?  
**  
BPOV**

"Tanya, Tanya ! Wait." I ran after my cousin.

"What are you doing here?" She looked past my shoulder. "Your friends aren't coming Tanya, there too busy throwing themselves at Edward. And I'm here because we're family and as much as you hate me you can't change that." She gave me a smile but tears were rolling down her cheeks. "And I'm sorry that I took away your role Tanya, I didn't know that Edward had asked Mrs. Keyes to listen to me when I was just goofing around. And if it helps I'll talk to Mrs. Keyes maybe we could make up a new character so you can be in it, you really have a great voice Tanya. And as much as you may not want to hear it you won't always get lead or what you want, you'll just have to get used to that." Tanya smiled at me and took a step forward. She embraced me and I did not reject her, sure she did some really crude things to me but I could never reject family. I hugged her back and I let her cry on my shoulder. It kinda felt nice, I haven't felt this close to my cousin since we were 5. I saw Edward coming around the corner. And with my eyes I told him to go back to class. His eyes widened as he saw me and my cousin in an embrace, but got the message and returned to class. After a few more minutes Tanya pulled away and smiled at me. She gave me one more quick hug and whispered a 'Thank you' " you didn't have to do that, but I'm glad it was you that followed me out here." I smiled and it felt genuine, not forced. WE walked back to class and as we entered, Tanya's so called friends ignored her. We went up to them and Tanya tried to talk to them, " Ugh Tanya look your pretty and all but your to pretty. Sorry but we can't hang out with anymore especially after that scene." I got mad, " Your loss Lauren, come on Tanya let's leave."

"Some friends," Tanya whispered more to herself." Now I have no one, I've been such a horrible person."

"No you don't Tanya, you've still got me. And I'm sure that with time Carlisle and Edward will warm up to you too."  
"Bella how can you say that?" We had stopped walking. "Say what?"

"That I'm your friend? I treated you the worst, I don't deserve to have you as a friend Bella. Your so kind and forgiving and I'm cruel and vain and many other horrible things." I laughed. "Tanya people change and I've known you since birth, we grew up together. You know me better than anyone else. Your my friend. So deal with it." I smiled and we both laughed. She hugged me again and we continued walking toward Esme, Edward and Carlisle. Once we reached them Esme smiled, Edward looked pissed off and Carlisle looked neutral. "Okay well I would officially like to start over and introduce you to my cousin and friend Tanya Denali. Tanya this is Edward, Esme and Carlisle."

"Hi." Tanya sounded shy. Esme on the other hand, " Hi Tanya !" Esme also threw in a hug. Since Esme seemed fine with her Carlisle warmed up to her too. "Hello Tanya. I am Carlisle, Esme's boyfriend." She smiled at Carlisle. And then it was Edward's turn. He still wore a grimace. "Okay.... Edward, Tanya, Tanya, Edward." Edward still did not smile. "Excuse me." I smiled and pulled Edward away. We went to a far corner. "Edward." I hissed. "Be nice !"

"I'll try." I smiled "Thank you." We went back to my friends and we pretty much talked for the rest of the class. Edward stayed silent.

*******************

It was lunch time and Edward still hadn't warmed up to Tanya. I don't get it why was he so resentful? I'd have to talk to him. I closed my locker and was surprised to see Tanya there. "Hey!" She greeted me . "Hey." I replied. "Look Bella maybe I shouldn't sit with you guys for lunch."

"Why Tanya?" I frowned. Edward. "Well Edward doesn't really like me and I don't want him to feel uncomfortable."

"No Tanya your fine. Eat with us I'll talk to him."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." I nodded, "Okay but I just have to go get something from my car I'll meet you here 'Kay?

Once again I nodded and walked into the cafeteria. I saw them already sitting at our table. I made our way over and I saw Edward smile for the first time since Drama. I sat down.

"Finally she's not here." I turned to Edward. "What?"

"The bitch."

"She's not a bitch Edward! She's my cousin."

"Yeah she is but look at the things she's done to you how can you forgive her?"

"Can you just try and be nice?"

"I can't Bella. Not after what she's done to you." We were talking in loud whispers.

"Why not I have!"

"Yeah you have and I think thats your problem. You forgive too easy, you cave in to everyone. You can't say no. Your weak!" I cringed, that hurt. Tears started to form.

"What are you saying? Either she goes or you go, taking our friendship with you?"

"Thats exactly what I'm saying!"

"Now choose me or her!"

"Wow your actually making me choose between you."

"Choose Bella!"

"I can't choose Edward ! Real friends don't make each other choose between two people who they are close to!"By now we were yelling and the whole cafeteria was watching our fight.

"How can you not choose after what she did too you!"

"She's my cousin Edward I can't just leave her when she needs me!

"So is that your decision? The bitch over me?" He was whispering now.

" No I've made my decision. I'm choosing the person who was actually trying to be nice. And who wouldn't make me choose. So yes Edward I've made my decision."

With that I left the cafeteria. Tanya was standing in the hall way. A few traitor tears fell down my cheeks. "Bella ! Whats wrong?" She stopped me in the hallway. I'll tell you later 'kay I haven't had the best day." She nodded and I left to my car. I got in and drove home leaving my friendship with Edward behind me. Once again only knowing him as a jerk.

*******************

Tanya got home and came straight up to my room. I was lying in my bed but I sat up as she entered. I smiled weakly. She had a worried look on her face. "Edward came up to me today after lunch. He asked me if I was happy? I am so confused please tell me what happened."

I nodded I moved over so she could sit down on the bed next to me. I told her everything, starting from in drama when I talked with to our argument in the cafeteria.

"And then I told him that I made my decision and I walked out. And then I saw you in the hall." I was crying full out now. "It's all my fault!I tried to force him to being your friend. I am a terrible person."

"no your not Bella I'll just have to live with the fact that as much as I want Edward to like me and be my friend I learned that I can't always have things my way." We smiled at each other.

"I always knew you were stubborn, I never knew you listened to me." We laughed.

"What you said really affected me Bella, it made me see things from a different perspective. I hugged her and she dug in her pocket for her cell. She dialed a number and put the phone to her ear. "Esme? Yeah hey it's Tanya. Yeah. Okay. See you soon." She closed the phone. "What are you up to?"

"It's Friday evening and we have nothing to do. WE'RE GOING SHOPPING!!" Oh no!

**EPOV**

I got home from school and went straight up to my room. I looked out my window and saw Bella and Tanya. Bella was crying and Tanya was hugging her. Tanya pulled out her cell and talked for about a minute. She hung up and her and Bella laughed. I turned around and went down stairs I slammed my door behind me and made my way to the kitchen. My mom sat there drinking coffee. I sat down and poured myself a cup. I didn't care if I hated it I was going to drink it .

"Edward what's wrong? Your drinking coffee."

"So?" I growled. "You hate coffee." She took another sip.

"I don't care!"

"Honey tell me what has got you so worked up?"

I sighed but I started, " Well it all happened in drama when Tanya found out she wasn't lead anymore." I continued on. As I went on my mother started to frown.

"And she chose Tanya over me mom ! After everything that she did to her!" I finished.

"Hun don't you think it was unfair of you to make her choose? I mean it's her cousin! And you didn't even try to be friends with Tanya. Maybe you should apologize." I nodded thanks mom. I got up and got the phone. I dialed the Hales' number. On the second ring someone picked up.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Who is this?" The other voice asked. Tanya.

"It's Edward from the house beside you. Is Bella there I need to talk to her." I heard whispering.

"I'm sorry Edward she doesn't want to talk to you."

"It's okay thanks anyways." I lied it was not okay. I hung up with a click.

"Well ?" Asked Rosalie.

"She said she didn't want to talk to me." I mumbled.

"Sorry to say Hun but thats' what you get for screwing things up. I'm sorry you had to learn the hard way."

I grunted, put my cup down and grabbed my keys.

I got in my car and drove to Carlisles'.

* * *

**Wow things definately started to heat up eh?**

**And yes as of now Bella is no longer speaking to her ex-friend**

**And some of you may be thinking whta about the play. You'll have to see but before I write ch. 12 I think I'll put it off for a bit I need more reviews and hits. Sorry for those who do and take time to read it but it's how it will be . **

**If you have any questions just ask**

**:)**

**Kayla **


	12. Tables, Chairs, Druggies & the innoncent

**Hello everyone ! Thanks for reviewing my story and all! Great help :) **

**BTW I HAVE A POLL UP AND OUTFITS ARE ON MY PROFILE PAGE!!!**

**  
Anyway this chapter will have more of Rosalie, Alice, Emmett and Jasper in it .You guys missed them and I have to admit I do to. I also decided that i will have a sequel to this story and it will probably be longer than this one. I made a spine for the story. WELL lets get back to this story ************ **I may warn you that near the end of the story will be a little violence *********** I was going to do shout outs again but I only got a few reviews :(  
Its sucks but I can't do anything about it ...... ANYWAY ! I really hope you enjoy this one.  
And I have a secret to tell you all but you'll have to wait a few weeks  
Haha sorry but i just found out and I needed to tell someone that i have one . Plus I'm gonna need the ...hmmm publicity? Whatever I'll need lots of you guys to see it rate it and buy it !!!  
Okay NOW I am done with this abnormally long authors note. So for the last time enjoy ! (IF YOU GUYS REALLY WANT TO KNOW MY SECRET REVIEW. WARNING IT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH FANFICTION OR THE STORY. WELL IT MIGHT BE PUT IN THE MUSICAL BUT IM NOT SURE YET ANYWAY REVIEW IF YOU WANT TO KNOW)**

**

* * *

  
**

**Tables, chairs, druggies and the innocent.  
**

**Epov**

I slammed the car door. Why did I have to open my big mouth. It always got me in trouble, but I was just SO MAD!

I clutched the steering wheel so hard my knuckles started to turn white. I took a deep breath. I needed to calm. I closed my eyes for a second. I opened them and took the last turn to Carlisle's. I got out of the car and went up the stone steps. Carlisle answered the door immediately.

"Hey dude ! What's up ?" His smile was a little forced. I gave him a weak smiled to tell him that I was okay I just needed to get out. I knew I wasn't fine. Bella and I had become close and I just ruined it. Bella had seemed like my own sister and now she was just ignoring me, one of my best friends. I blew it. Big time. And now I needed to fix it. Shit! The play! Yet another reason I had to fix this. Bella was my lead, how are we supposed to kiss if we can't get along. Hell, we won't even talk to each other! We have five months of school left, and the play is in two. This is not going to end well.

"YO ! Edward? Hello are you with me I said we should head over to the mall. Hey snap out of it!" I shook my head, "Yeah, sorry 'bout that. Let's go." Maybe I'd find another blond.

* * *

**Bpov**

Tanya lightly touched up my makeup before we left My eyes weren't as red and puffy. She helped me choose a hot and sexy outfit. We found the perfect one. One that said I'm hot and sexy, but at the same time I'm independent. It was a short jean skirt with loose shimmery gray shirt, cute jean jacket and gray flats. Esme had arrived just as I finished getting dressed.

"OH MY GOD!" Esme and Tanya screeched at the same time. "Bella your hot! But your still missing something." Tanya cried. I laughed. She walked over to me and gave me heavier mascara (adding to what she did earlier.) and some brown eyeliner and gray sparkling eyeshadow.

"There. Perfect!"

I also noticed that Esme changed too she was in light blue wash jean shorts and a dark purple top. It was cute ! Tanya had left the room to go change and when she walked in she was gorgeous. Her long perfectly wavy blond hair fell down her back, her dark smoky makeup made her bright turquoise eyes pop out. Her outfit was beautiful, simple white sweater dress and white boots. Her tanned legs complimented her eyes and outfit perfectly, and stood out from her white boots that went just below the knee. We were hot and ready to go! We giggled and walked out of my room.

"Bye mom, bye dad ! Me and Tanya and Esme are going to the mall." Jasper saw what I was wearing and his face got paled. I kissed him on the cheek and left with my two best girlfriends.

* * *

**Jasper Pov**

My little girl was growing up and it made me sad. She was graduating in five months. It was much too soon. Watching her grow up was the best thing that ever happened to me. I want another one. Me and Alice are young enough, hmm I'll talk to her. She is only thirty four. I hope she says yes. I feel like I'm losing my baby girl. Seventeen years passed by to quick. I remember when she was just five.

_**Flashback**_

_**Something was jumping on me. **_

"_**Daddy, daddy ! Wake up it's my first day of school I get to make more friends ! Hurry daddy I don't wanna be late it starts in an hour !" I laughed. **_

"_**Honey an hour is lots of time." she stopped bouncing and sat down in Alice's spot. She was making breakfast. **_

"_**But daddy!" She gave me a serious look. I felt afraid. If looks could kill passed through my head. **_

"_**I want to get there early so I can get all the good friends first." I held in my laugh. **_

"_**Bella sweetheart, you have to make friends. You don't just take them. You have to get to know them first." I was hoping she understood. She sighed and stuck her lips out into a cute little pout.**_

"_**Okay daddy I'll talk to them first." I smiled and laid back down. She started poking my cheek. **_

"_**Bella if you don't stop the tickle monster will come out." She kept poking me.**_

"_**I'm not scared of da tickle monster." **_

"_**Oh no." I fake cried. "Here he comes." I sat up and started to tickle her. She giggled loudly. **_

"_**Noo daddy no." She got up and started to run out of my room. **_

"_**RAWR HERE COMES THE TICKLE MONSTER. BELLA! BELLA! I'M GONNA GET YOU!" I chased her to the kitchen. **_

"_**Mommy Mommy ! Help me the tickle monster is after me." she yelled. **_

"_**RAWR!" I entered the kitchen. Alice laughed at me, Bella was hiding behind her legs. Bella was the perfect daughter, she had Alice's dark hair but my eyes and face. She was going to be a heart breaker. I stalked toward them and when I got to Alice I kissed her. **_

_**I heard a little gasp. **_

"_**Mommy don't kiss the tickle monster!" I stood up.**_

"_**Tickle monster? Where?" She giggled. I bent down to her eye level.**_

"_**Daddy YOU'RE the tickle monster." She said it in the most obvious voice.**_

_**She gave me a hug and I held her as I stood up. **_

"_**okay sweetie," Alice started to talk to Bella. "Daddy's got to go get ready now."**_

_**I tried to give Alice, Bella but Bella wouldn't let me.**_

"_**NO!" She pouted. She hugged me tight.**_

_**She was my little daddy's girl.**_

_**End flashback.**_

How I missed those days. The days where I could hold my baby girl in my arms. I could hardly do that now. She isn't my baby anymore. She is my young woman and she is beautiful. I love her so much. I don't want to let go.

"Jasper honey what are you thinking?" I still had my arms around Alice's waist.  
"Alice I was thinking.... Alice I want another kid." I looked down at her. And she looked up at me.

"Oh Jazzy! I feel the same way!" Her eyes filled with lust and I crashed my lips to hers. She straddled me and and I picked us up and made our way to the bedroom.

"Lets get started." I whispered in her ear. She giggled as I began to removed her clothes. My lips never leaving her body.

* * *

**Rosaliepov**

"Emmett." I giggled, "We should wait to have sex until Edward is gone."

Emmett pulled away from my neck. "But Rosie. What if he doesn't leave." He pouted.

"Relax I heard him talking to Carlisle." The front door slammed.

"See! I told you." Emmett's eyes sparkled. " Now?"

"Nope I have to make dinner and clean the house." Emmett pouted even more. "Rose. Your such a party pooper." I smiled evilly at him. "Yes I know. But you love me." He wrapped his arms around me and started to suck on my neck. "You know I do."

Feeling his lips against my neck was the best feeling I had ever felt in my life. Suddenly I craved more.

"Oh forget about dinner we'll just have take out tonight." Emmett carried me bridal style to the bedroom. He kicked the door closed behind him then we became all business.

**********************

"That was amazing !" I sat up pulling the sheets around my chest. Emmett sat up with the sheets draping over his waist. He looked hot ! "How long were we going for?" he asked me kissing my neck.

Was it 7 already? "Three and a half hours."

"We did good babe." I sighed how I loved this man! His lips slowly made their way up my neck and jaw but they stopped centimeters from my lips. "I love you." I whispered and will all the force I had I crashed my lips on his. And we started round two.

* * *

**Bpov**

We arrived at the port angeles mall in record time. We arrived there and we headed straight to the little Banana Republic store they had there. I was even surprised a town this small had this big of a mall let alone a Banana Republic store! I walked out carrying one bag. My mother would be so proud. I bought something designer! Usually she just buys me all the designer stuff. But it actually wasn't that bad. I bought a casual light baby blue tank with a matching cardigan. It was cute and reasonable. We went onto the next store and found a nice dark blue Graham and Spencer blouse. It was cute yet sophisticated. It looked great on me so Tanya and Esme convinced me to buy it. I also went into my moms store. Her business took off as soon as she was done with her intern ship at Ralph Lauren. moms assistant manager Csilla came up to me as soon as I stepped in.

"Bella! Oh my your look absolutely gorgeous! Same with your friends!" She gave me a hug and shook Tanya and Esme's hand. "Hi Csilla this is my friends Esme and Tanya. Has my mom been in here today?"

"Yes dear she left you her new design. Follow me so you can pick it up. It's already sold out. Your mother is a fashion Goddess!" We followed her to the back of the store. There was only one dark blue protection bag on the rack. It had a sticky on it that said.  
BELLA. I unzipped it and saw a beautiful party dress. It was a nice bright blue dress with a criss cross back and a tie that fell down your back. It was beautiful. I zipped it back up and took it off the rack.

"Thanks Csilla but we must get going." She gave me a quick hug and we walked out of the store.

An hour later we had about ten bags in each hand. I was starving.

"Before we go eat maybe we should drop off the keys in my car." Esme suggested. We agreed and took off toward the exit. We dropped off our bags and walked back to the food court.

Just then I got a call.

"Hello?"

"Hey. It's Edward. Look can we talk." I hesitated.

"Okay." I sighed.

"Look Bella I'm sorry that we aren't friends anymore but I just don't think that you made the right decision. I mean how can you have fun with her ? She's to girly and vain. I don't see how you two can be so close -" I cut him off.

"You know Edward maybe you shouldn't have called." I was getting angry. I was right he shouldn't have called.

" You know what Bella. I had feelings for you. More than just a friend. But your decision just changed everything. You know what I hate you. Yes I HATE YOU. God your just as vain as her. Have a good rest of your life!" He hung up. Just like that. My old friend declared that he had feelings for me and now he hated me. Ugh he is such a JERK!

I tears started to form in my eyes making my vision blurry. I heard tables banging behind me and chairs falling to the ground. I heard yelling and I turned around.

**(VIOLENCE IS COMING UP WARNING AND OFFENSIVE LANGUAGE. I WOULD NEVER OFFEND SOMEONE LIKE THAT BUT THIS ACTUALLY HAPPENED TO ME AND MY FAMILY OK WE WITNESSED THIS AND THIS IS WHAT THEY SAID SO PLEASE DONT JUDGE ME BY SAYING IM RACIST AND SHIT!)**

"WHAT DO YOU WANT NOW NIGGER MORE DRUGS?"

"DRUGS? HELL NO MAN I CAME FOR YOUR SISTER!"

"YOU'LL NEVER TOUCH HER."

"I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE JACKASS."

"YOUR NEVER GOING TO GET HER FUCKER! SO WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO PULL A KNIFE OUT ON ME?" By now tables and chairs were flying everywhere.

Thats exactly what he did. He pulled out a knife and slashed him in the neck. By now tears were pouring down my cheeks. My vision was so blurry I couldn't tell where I was.  
"BELLA!! MOVE ! BELLA!!!" All I saw was a massive blur coming toward me. He ran into me and I fell to the floor I pain searing near my waist. I could smell the blood, feel it as it soaked through my clothes. I closed my eyes and fell into unconscious.

* * *

**Okay This time I decided to end it with a Cliffie :) sorry guys anyway. I need those reviews. **

**And no ! No one in my family was stabbed but the guys running with the knife almost ran into my sister . We pulled her out of the way just in time. It was so scary I've been having nightmares ever since then. And yes I actually did see the guy get slashed in his neck it was... sick and he did live but just barley it was 1 centimeter away from his major arteries. So he was lucky  
Anyway Review Please! And check out my poll! Thanks :)**

**Kayla**


	13. Close Calls

Hey everyone. Okay so I was started to think my story was crap because I was getting a bunch of views but no reviews, alerts or favorites. But yesterday I log into my e-mail and sure enough I have 16 fanfic. Alerts telling me that I had new alerts favorites and reviews so thank you for all those Alerted, reviewed and favorited.( Hahah not a word who cares! ;P) Anyway I have gotten a few pms for beta along with a review I haven't had the time to look over them all though so give me time I will and if you want to submit go ahead.  
Lastly I had a lot of trouble writing this chapter. 1) Writers block

busy with performances and singing competitions  
3) I had my recording meetings.  
4) 5 tests in the past week.

5) finals are soon STUDY STUDY STUDY.  
So thank you all for being patient. ENJOY !!

DISCLAIMER- The absolutely amazing and creative mind of Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.

Song – Fall for you -Secondhand Serenade

Chapter 13

CLOSE CALLS

BPOV

"Ahhh !" I screamed at the top of my lungs. The blood continued to pour from my body. I was going to die. Something hot came up my throat I turned my head to the side and spat out blood. I began to cough and I broke out into a round of fresh sobs. I could see white and I knew that it would all be better soon, the pain would end. I wouldn't have to live through this excruciating pain. I cried and screamed. Until black spots started to appear in my white light. No ! I WANTED TO DIE. I could feel my shirt being ripped near the puncture, and I felt something sharp poked near my wound. The pain receded a bit and was becoming numb. I stopped screaming and calmed down letting the darkness take over my body once again.

I felt my heart falter and miss a beat. It kept slowing down, getting fainter. I heard a constant beep, as I stopped moving and breathing. I felt something heavy shock my chest, but still I couldn't get above the surface. Another shock. I was so close. I felt the heavy object against my chest for a third time and felt it's shock. I gasped in air as my eyes flew open. **(Sorry everyone if that wasn't very realistic. It's never happened to me so.... :) **

I laid back down and closed my eyes letting the darkness steal me away.

My eyes slowly fluttered open. I saw a glint of bronze fly around the corner, but I couldn't be sure that I actually saw something. I shook my head and was immediately tackled by my cousin and best friend. They hugged me tightly and sobbed.

"Bella... w..we were s...s...so close to lo..lo...losing you." Tanya sobbed.

"Was Edward? -" Esme cut me off. She had at least gained control over her stuttering voice.

"Yes. He was there in the food court when it happened Bella. He went after the guy. Edward knocked him out. And the man that stabbed you was arrested later by police for attempted murder and bystander violence. Never do that again Bella we thought we lost you. Even Edward...." She took a deep breath before continuing, " He was here to see you." All I could do was nod, sure it was kind of him to visit me but one right didn't make up for all the selfish wrongs that he committed.

Esme and Tanya were glad to see me awake and well, they then bid me goodbye and left, leaving me alone.

After they had left I leaned my head back and covered my face with my clammy hands. I heard the door open and I looked up.

"Hi daddy. Hi mom." I smiled at my parents. There was a doctor right behind them. He explained that I could go back to my normal life by tomorrow. But the truth was my life would never be normal at least not for a while. I saw the papers, they were covered with articles and pictures of my stabbing. It was going to be a hectic Monday tomorrow.

********************

"Miss Hale are you well enough to continue playing the role of our lead, Erica?" I nodded.

"Yes Mrs. Keyes I just have to take it slow for a little while."  
"Very well. PLACES. Scene one Erica and Robert in class!" Mrs. Keyes yelled excitedly.

I finished Drama and my three other classes I had before lunch and I was found very tired. I went to my locker to put my books away I looked over and saw Edward doing the same. I slammed my locker shut and walked over to him. I had almost reached him when my actions caught up to my brain. What was I doing?

"Edward." I said curtly. What was I doing ?

" Bella." He spat.

My eyes widened, what the hell did I do now?

"Did I do something?" I asked confused and slightly afraid.

" Yes you did." My brows furrowed and a scowl was placed on my face. He grabbed my wrist and dragged me into the empty and secluded art room. He pushed me against the wall his hands on my shoulders.

"Edward what are you doing quite frankly I am very afraid, you mood swings are giving me a headache now please just tell me what did I do wrong?"

" Bella..." he sighed his eyes searching mine. He was serious.

"Bella you almost died. That vial animal almost took you away from me and the last thing I said to you was 'I hate you'" He shook his head. "I can't lose you Bella. And based on your clumsiness I better do this before you end up killing yourself."  
He leaned his head down and gave me a gentle but sweet kiss. He broke away and straightened up, walking out of the room, leaving me shocked and planted to the spot where Edward Cullen gave me my first kiss. Little did I know. Lauren was watching the whole time.  
I finished the rest of the day in a daze even Tanya asked me what was going on I told her I'd tell her tomorrow. It was finally late enough to be a respectful bedtime so I quickly got ready and went to bed dreaming about my first real kiss with the Adonis himself. Edward Cullen.

********************

That morning I woke up early. I took a quick shower letting the warm water relax my anxious and tight muscles. I got out and quickly blow dried my hair letting my long naturally curly hair flow over my shoulders and down my back. I added some makeup making my eyes smoky and beautiful, and finally I put on a cute little summer dress from my mothers summer line, Under the Sun. It was white and had baby blue swirls and intricate designs flowing along the bottom half of the dress.

Then I met Tanya who was waiting outside of my room in a cute light pink sun dress with her hair straightened and light makeup.

We nodded our approval and headed out the door, giggling. As we went downstairs my father called me over to him.

"Yes dad?"

"Bella your mother and I have been thinking. Now we know you love your car, but it's getting kinda old so... your mother and I know you love trucks..... Oh just go outside." I was confused what was my dad trying to say? Then it clicked. They got me a truck !!!! I threw open the door and there stood the most beautiful truck i had ever seen. It was a burgundy Ridgeline. I looked back at my parents and attacked them both with hugs.

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU !!!!!" I squealed. I grabbed Tanya's hand and dragged her to my new car. I got in on the drivers side and buckled myself in. I put my hands on the wheel and took a deep breath. The seat were really comfy.

"Now Bella be careful it's expensive and it has a seat warmer!" Alice squealed excitedly.

"Of course you would be concerned for the seat warmer mom." I laughed through the rolled down window. I leaned forward and kissed them both on the cheek before driving off to school.

EPOV

I was casually leaning against my car waiting for my angel to arrive. Just as i looked up I saw a new burgundy truck pull into the lot. Nice ride. I watched for a few moments I wanted to see who was the lucky owner. My jaw dropped as soon as I saw who stepped out of it. The angel herself Bella Swan. She was laughing probably at something Tanya said. Tanya looked very pretty but Bella.... Bella's outfit made me salivate at the mouth. Tanya may look pretty but, Bella glowed, she was gorgeous. She looked up at me and I instantly brought my jaw back up. I walked over to Bella and Tanya.

"Morning ladies." I nodded being a gentleman. I looked up at Bella through my thick lashes and smiled. She was gaining a bit of pink in her cheeks.

"Bella may I talk to you for a second?" She nodded and followed me as we walked toward the school.

"Look Bella I know this is sudden. But will you have lunch with me ?

Hey everyone So that is it. I'm really sorry you guys but the chapters are going to be short for now. Until school and life start to calm down I would like to keep updated so I will divide the chapters I hope you alright with it If not let me know and Don't be afraid to speak your mind  
****** CHECK OUT MY HOME PAGE I HAVE A VERY IMPORTANT STORY REGARDING ANOTHER STORY I WOULD LIKE TO WRITE VOTE AND REVIEW !!!*******


	14. Realization

**This Chapter is dedicated to ameytoldyatwilightroxxx! Her review really touched my heart and it's the reason why I finished this chapter. I wasn't sure wether you guys like the story or not. ATYTR (Ameytoldyatwilightroxx ) really is the reason why i am updating right now. I wasn't going to not yet but she really helped to Thank you, ATYTR for adding me to your favorites author, favorite story, alerting destiny, and most off all REVIEWING. Its what keeps me going. So please take the time to tell me if You Like it or Hate it.  


* * *

**

**Previously-**

Tanya may look pretty but, Bella glowed, she was gorgeous. She looked up at me and I instantly brought my jaw back up. I walked over to Bella and Tanya.

"Morning ladies." I nodded being a gentleman. I looked up at Bella through my thick lashes and smiled. She was gaining a bit of pink in her cheeks.

"Bella may I talk to you for a second?" She nodded and followed me as we walked toward the school.

"Look Bella I know this is sudden. But will you have lunch with me ?"

**Chapter 14-**

**Bella POV**

I was speechless, but yet my heart filled with compassion. And as much as I wanted to accept and say yes, I had to say....

"No, I'm sorry Edward but I promised Esme that I would go out with her to eat." I paused to take in his reaction. I grabbed his arm (which by the way was very muscular) feeling guilty for rejecting him yet again. I had to turn it around.

"Look Edward, it's not that I don't want to, I do but I'm just busy. I..." He put his hand over my mouth and laughed.

"I get it. It's fine don't worry about it. We can do it some other time." I smiled back at him, and next thing I know I was embraced in his arms. Feeling confident, I patted his back, and sighed breaking away from his embrace. I gave him one final guilty look before walking away to my next class.

I walked into science my next class before lunch and all I could think about was Edward. To tell you the truth he was all I could think about for the past few weeks. He even creeps into my dreams at night, I don't know what's going on but I had a funny feeling that I was starting to fall for Edward Cullen.

I met Esme at the front of the school and we linked arms and walked to my truck. We then went to a Boston Pizza and it was delicious. After having a great afternoon with just me and my best friend we headed back to school. As I drove into school I saw Edward and Carlisle sitting outside on a bench joking around in the last few minutes we had of lunch. Me and Edward made eye contact and my heart jumped. All of a sudden I heard a loud honk in front of me so I slammed on the breaks. I almost hit another car. I shook it off and found a spot. I parked my car and walked over to Esme.

"I am so embarrassed." I said to Esme shaking my head. She put her arms around me hugging me while we walked to the guys. When we reached them, they started applauding my great driving.

"Har har," I said to Edward and Carlisle. Then it was they're turn to laugh.

**Edward POV**

My heart sunk as I heard 'No' escape her lips, but before I could completely rule me out of the possibilites of dating the angel I listened to her explanation. Then I realized I still had a chance with this Goddess! My heart filled with warmth. I was so happy that I pulled her into my arms. Her warm soft perfect body fit in unison with mine. She patted my back and sighed before breaking away from our cool embrace. She gave me one last look before walking away to her class.

I made my way to Spanish which I had with Jessica and Lauren. I sighed as they walked up to my desk.

"Edward!" Jessica squealed as she draped her arms around my neck.

"Screw off Jessica he's mine remember!" Lauren hissed at Jessica. I shuddered at the thought off being either one of theirs. Sick. I cleared my throat.  
"I like someone girls and you are both no where near what she is-" I got cut off by the teacher who had just walked in. Perfect timing although I wish I could have told them off some more. I would have felt better . Class drew on in a bore and soon the last bell before lunch rang.

During lunch all I thought about was Bella. Bella . Bella . Bella ! Her hair, her smell, her eyes, the way she avoided eye contact and played with her hands when she was uncomfortable or flattered. She was cute and adorable. What was happening to me, my heart is racing just by thinking about a girl!

Carlisle came up to me at my locker and we decided to just walk around. There was about 10 minutes of lunch left and a slick silver truck pulled into the school. I made eye contact with Bella and I stopped breathing she looked so... _sexy._ Her hair was a little messy and her eyes were wide and pools of warm chocolate. I was mesmerized.

It was then that we heard a the horn of another car. Bella's eyes widened even more and I could tell she panicked. She slammed on the brakes earning a moan form her truck. I looked at Carlisle and our bodies were shaking with held in laughter. She was sure something special. She parked her car and her and Esme made they're way over to where Carlisle and I stood. Bella got out of Esme's embrace and as soon as Bella reached us we started to applaud. She stood right in front of me with her arms crossed. She looked up at me with her big warm eyes and said, " Har, har." Then she pouted and walked over to Esme.

I couldn't help myself, I burst out laughing Bella pouting was sure a sight. I put my arm around her shoulder and pulled her into a hug.

"Don't be mad Bella," I whispered, my lips grazing her ear. " You know it was funny."  
She blushed and pulled away. She looked at me again with a questioning look and spoke to Esme.

"We should go don't want to be late." I hadn't even realized that the bell had rung. Esme giggled but agreed. I watched them as they left and then made my way to History.

One thing I was sure of. It was inevitable, I was falling _in love_ with Bella Hale. And the scary thing was, I didn't know if I was ready for a real relationship. My mind doesn't think I'm ready, but my heart.  
Disagrees.

* * *

**Here is a preview of next Chapter.**

**I couldn't help but smile. For once I couldn't predict what this girl was going to do. She kept me wanting to know more, I was hooked.  
I was hooked on Bella Hale.**

**Review tell me if you love it or hate it. I'll be hoping for 5+ reviews if its not too much.**

**~ Her name is Bella.**


	15. Before the storm

**This chapter is once again dedicated to ameytoldyatwilightroxxx. :)**

**Previously-**

**One thing I was sure of. It was inevitable, I was falling _in love_ with Bella Hale. And the scary thing was, I didn't know if I was ready for a real relationship. My mind doesn't think I'm ready, but my heart.  
Disagrees.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Before the storm.  
Chapter 15**

When I got home that night and went to bed all I could think about Edward's sexy emerald eyes, his tousled hair and his beautiful smile when he laughed, not to mention his intoxicating smell. I rolled over and looked towards my slighty open balcony doors. In the room across from mine the light was still on and the drapes were still open. Suddenly I heard his window open. I quickly turned around in my bed. I let out a loud giggle but quickly muffled it. I was being ridiculous.

"Hello Bella I know you can hear me."  
I got up and went outside. " And how do you know that?"  
He grinned sheepishly, " I didn't. I was guessing, but I guess I was right since you are talking to me and all." We were both staring in each others eyes. I giggled and looked away.  
When I looked back I noticed he was still staring at me. He cleared his throat.  
"Bella I was wondering.... Do you want to have dinner and catch a movie or something this Saturday?" I decided I was going to make him nervous.  
"Sure..." I said, "With who ?"

His face dropped. Edward looked like he just found out Santa Clause didn't exist. It was really hot.

"I'm just kidding Edward, I would love to go with _you._" He perked right up.

"Cool I guess I'll see you tomorrow ?"

"You'll definitely see me tomorrow." I whispered confidently. I winked at him and quickly went back inside. I could still see his shocked face as I closed the doors.  
Well he did have a reason to be shocked. I mean I was quiet, shy Bella. But I was acting so confident. Whatever it was I liked it.  
I smiled and climbed into bed again. That night was the 23rd night I dreamed of Edward Cullen.

**Epov**

SHE SAID YES !

As quiet shy Bella I expected her to say goodnight quietly but instead she did something I never thought she would have. She spoke like she was in control, which in this situation was true, but still she was confident and I loved it.

I couldn't help but smile. For once I couldn't predict what this girl was going to do. She kept me wanting to know more, I was hooked.  
I was hooked on Bella Hale.

I grinned and flopped onto my bed. That was the 23rd night I dreamt of Bella Hale.

---

**_Dream_**

**_I was walking down the hall with Bella's fingers twisted in mine. I looked up at her and smiled gently. I brought her hand up to my mouth and placed a soft sweet kiss on her knuckles._**

**_We walked into the cafeteria and everyone gasped._**

**_I frowned, it's not like they hadn't seen me and Bella holding hands or kissing in the hallway._**

**_I heard a chair pull out, my head whipped around toward the noise._**

**_I felt my face go pale. Bella got up from our table and ran past me crying. I looked down to see who's hand I was holding._**

**_Lauren looked up at me and said. " Who cares about her, only you and I matter. Well Mostly me."_**

**_I ripped my hand out of hers and ran after Bella._**

I sat up drenched in a cold sweat. And I tried to decipher what my dream meant. Bella crying, Lauren me hands holding. I shivered. I was disgusted me and Lauren ? Maybe in her dreams but not mine. Not ever would I chose Lauren over Bella. I looked at my clock.  
6:15am

Well I might as well get up.

I got ready for school, I dressed in dark washed jeans and a white t-shirt that clung to my chest and to top it off I wore a black leather jacket.

---

My Friday morning went by extremely slowly. But I was glad to see Bella and our other friends in the musical practice after school.

"So the talent show is only a week away." Bella said.

"Aren't you excited ?" I asked her. She loved singing.

"Yeah, I am but there feels like theres so much more pressure on me now.... The winner gets a recording contract with universal music. It's one if the biggest recording companies in the world Edward. If I win it would be a dream come true." She sighed at the end.

I knew she could do it though I hear her practice her song everyday out on the roof. She was amazing and talented but yet she doubted herself. Maybe the talent show will help her believe in herself more.

By now we reached her car, she got in and I waved goodbye before heading to my own car.

I had a peaceful sleep last night, no dreams about Lauren or myself hurting Bella.

Hours had passed by like days but finally it was time for my date with Bella. I walked across the lawn that separated my house from Bella's and went up to their front door. I rang the door bell and was greeted by Alice, Bella's mother.

"Hi Edward." Alice said smiling and hugging me.

I smiled back. "Hi Mrs. Hale, I've come to pick up Bella."

"Oh please call me Alice, Mrs. Hale makes me sound old." She laughed, just as Bella came down the stairs. My eyes grew wide. She was beautiful!

She had her bangs done in a puff on top of her head while the rest of her hair was elegantly curled. Her dress was a deep rose halter dress that stopped right before her knees. For shoes she wore pink flats which matched her dress. As for make up she wore a little bit of eyeliner and mascara which accentuated her long eyelashes.

(Pics on profile)

"Hi." I breathed.

She blushed before answering.

"Hi."

I took her hand in mine and I walked her to my car which was still in my driveway. We both got in and I drove her to Olive Garden ( couldn't resist). We walked in and was greeted by the hostess.

"Hello, I have reservations for 2." I told her.

"Name ?" She asked.

"Cullen." She found my name.

"Right this way please." She said smiling genuinely at me and Bella. The hostess led us to a private booth near the back of the restaurant.

"Your server will be with you shortly. Enjoy your evening you two." She smiled at us again before leaving.

"Oh why hello, I'm Lucas and I will be your server today."He said staring at me.

"What would your like to drink?"

"Um, I'll have a coke please." I looked over at Bella who was holding in giggles.

"And you miss?"

"Ginger ale please."

As soon as the waiter left Bella let out her giggles.

"I think he has a crush on you Edward." She managed to say in between giggles.

I gave her shoulder a little push, before laughing with her. Our waiter brought back our drinks and we ordered our food. Bella ordered tortellini with marinara sauce, while I ordered feticini Alfredo. We talked and I found out some interesting facts about Bella that I never knew before, like the fact that she had a stalker named Ryan who was put into jail a few years ago for sexually assaulting Bella at the young age of 15. I was glad that Bella confided in me, but at the same time I felt terrible for her. I think that episode of her life is what made her so strong now. We paid for our meal and left the restaurant.

We pulled into the cineplex parking lot about 15 minutes after we left Olive Garden.  
"So what movie do you want to see ?" I asked her taking her hand.

"Paranormal Activity." I looked at her shocked.

"What?" She asked me.

"Nothing your just full of surprises." I murmured mostly to myself.

I bought our tickets and we entered the theater.

"I'll go get popcorn." I told Bella.

---

"Holy shit that was so scary!"

"Haha not really." Bella said.

"What do you mean not really?"

"Come on Edward do you think that was real?"

"Well don't you ?" I contradicted.

"Nope." She said popping the "P".

I let it drop we were in my driveway.

"Do you want to come up to my room?" She asked.

I just nodded and followed her up to her room. It was a nice room, very large. She had a large mahogany bed with blue and purple bedspreads. Her walls were blue and purple pastel colors and her desk and vanity mirror matched her bed. A few feet away from her bed was double doors leading to a balcony. (I know thats not how it was in the 4th chapter but I want to change it. It feels like this fits in more then the window. Don't worry theres still the ladder.) across from the door was her huge walk in closet and very large bathroom.

"I'll be right back." She said walking out of room. I went and sat on her bed and groaned. It was the most comfortable thing I had ever sat or laid on.

She came into her room with a blanket. And walked over to her balcony.

"Come on." She giggled. I grabbed her guitar and followed her outside. Bella threw the blanket over her shoulder and started up the ladder, and I quickly followed.

She laid the blanket down on the roof before laying on it. I got down and laid beside her twisting our fingers together.

We both looked up at the stars in the clear dark sky and talked more about our lives.

"So this must be how everything is before the storm?" Bella asked as the clouds came rolling in.

She sat up suddenly and took her guitar playing a beat.

"Sing with me." She said. "Let whatever your feeling come out."

Bella = **Bold **Edward= _Italic_ Bella and Edward= Normal

_Yeahh_

**Whoaaa ohh**

**I know this isn't what I wanted **

**I never thought it'd come this far**

**Just thinking back to where we started**

**And how we've lost all that we are**

_We were young and times were easy_

_But I could see it's not the same _

_I'm standing here but you don't see me_

_I'd give it all for that to change_

_And I don't want to lose her_

_I don't want to let her go_

Standing out in the rain

need to know if it's over

cuz I will leave you alone

_flooded with all this pain_

_knowing that I'll never hold her _

Like I did

before the storm

_Yeahh_

**Before the storm**

_And every strike of lightning _

**comes a memory that lasts**

and not a word is left unspoken

as the thunder starts to crash

**Maybe I should give up**

Standing out in the rain

need to know if it's over

**cuz I will leave you alone**

_flooded with all this pain_

_knowing that I'll never hold her_

_like I did before the storm_

**Trying to keep**

**the lights are going out **

And the clouds were rifting out my broken heart

they always say a heart is not a home

without the one who gets you through the storm

Standing out in the rain

knowing that it's really over

please don't leave me alone

I'm flooded with all this pain

knowing that I'll never hold ya

Like I did before the storm

**Yeahh**

like I did before the storm.

(Before the Storm by Nick Jonas and Miley Cyrus (I know not my most fav ppl but it really is a great song)

Bella and I were panting as we finished the song.

"That Isabella is our song." I said. I leaned in and kissed her just as the rain began to fall.

* * *

It turned out to be longer than I thought it would be. I'll be trying to write chapter 16 and 17 this week since I have thursday and Friday off But I really have to work on my french project too so I dont know when Ill be able to get it out so I hope you enjoyed it.  
this is my favorite chapter so far.  
**Leave a comment and tell me which chapter is your favorite**

**--Her Name Is Bella--**


	16. Telling the Truth

**Previously :Bella and I were panting as we finished the song.**

**"That Isabella is our song." I said. I leaned in and kissed her just as the rain began to fall.**

**Disclaimer- I will not ever own twilight or any of it's characters. Sadly...**

**

* * *

  
**

**Telling the truth  
**

**Chapter 16**

I woke up to a new day and opened up my blinds just as I got a text from Edward.

_Good morning beautiful. Nice hair ;)_

I brought my hand up to my hair. I scrunched a handful and felt many knots. I then proceeded to open my balcony doors letting in cool fresh air a thin layer of snow rested on my deck. And there he was, my Adonis leaning against his window frame smiling at me.

"Morning Edward." I said softly. "What would people think if they saw you watching me through me window?" Edward laughed. But I didn't have time to let him answer. I turned my back on him and walked back into my room to get ready for the day. After a half hour of primping myself I stepped out onto my balcony and sure enough Edward was leaning against his window.

"Bella ?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"I was wondering if you wanted to go on another date with me tonight?"

I beamed. "Of course I would Edward. Come get me at 4." I blew him a kiss and walked back into my room closing my doors and opening the blinds.

I plugged in my Ipod and texted Esme to come over immediately. I put it Glee volume 2 shuffle and sang and danced along to every song while getting ready again for my date.

I was dressed in a cream colored sweater dress that went to my knees. Underneath I have thick black leggings that go with my dark Uggs. To finish off the ensemble I had a red scarf and white beret with my hair lightly curled. I thanked Esme as she left, it was only three so I went to go get a snack.

About an hour later I was starting to get nervous. Edward would be here soon. Butterflies moved around in my stomach just thinking about him. I had never felt this way about a guy before. It was all so new. Just then my thoughts were interrupted by the door bell ringing. My dad answered the door.

"Edward." My dad nodded as he stepped to the side. My dad winked at me and I took that as my cue to turn around the corner. I walked into the front room only to hear a gasp. I looked down at my feet before looking up at Edward through my full lashes.

"Hi." He breathed. "you look beautiful and so much more." He blinked a few more times taking me in. I turned to my dad and hugged him goodbye.

"Have her home by 10 Edward." He smiled as Edward took my hand and led me through the door. I turned back to wave at my dad who I saw shaking his head and smiling wide I noticed my small mother beside him now. Edward opened the door to his Volvo and I climbed in. I closed the door and looked back at my parents. Edward got in and started the car. I saw my parents share a kiss as we drove away and I hoped that one day I would find someone and we would have a relationship like that. I knew I liked Edward a lot and possibly more and I knew that tonight I would tell him. Tell him about my past and then if he still wanted me we could reach the next level of our relationship. Hopefully my past wouldn't ruin things. It's the ultimate test.

**EPOV**

As we drove to Port Angeles I couldn't help to think about Bella. What if she doesn't like her surprise? I could only hope.

We arrived in Port Angeles an hour later. I took her to a private skating rink that not very many people knew about. It was a circle rink like a donut It was surrounded by light up trees of different colors and was layered by a thin snow. Bella gasped at the sight.

"Edward it's beautiful." She threw her arms around my neck and kissed me. I kissed her back and smiled against her lips.

"I'm glad you think so."

Then I dragged her off to the skate rental shack. After tying up our skates we were on the ice. Bella had never really been skating before so I held her hand the whole time. It started lightly snowing making the moment even better. We had been skating for about an hour and I could tell Bella was getting tired. She started falling more and more. I heard Bella scream as she started to fall again but I caught her. She was leaning in my arms as i looked deep into her eyes. She reached her gloved hand and held my cheek. Just then I saw a flash and a photographer about five feet away walked up to us. "Hi I'm with Seattle Times and I was wondering if I could use that picture for an article in the Times next edition?" I looked at Bella and she nodded.

"Sure ." I replied

"Names?"

"Edward Cullen and Bella Hale."

"Great ! Well have a good night you two." he smiled at us before taking off. We both got hungry so we skated back to the bench.

An hour later and we were stuffed walking the streets of Port Angeles.

**Bpov**

As we walked hand in hand. Edward asked me a question.

"Bella What's up with that Ryan guy you mentioned last night at dinner?" I was afraid of this. But I promised myself I would tell him of my past.I pulled him down next to me on a bench in front of a dark alley, this is a long story.

"Well I promised myself that I would tell you Edward." I whispered. He took my hands in both of his. I looked up and saw the emotion in his eyes, and right then I knew. I knew I could do it and he wouldn't think anything of me. So i started.

"I was only 14 at the time. My parents, Tanya and I went on a cruise to the Caribbean for the new years. While we were there I met a boy named Ryan he had short blond hair, brown eyes and tan skin. He was 17 at the time. All 3 of us hung out all the time." I stopped to take a pause. Tears started to crawl down my cheeks.

" It was new years eve and everything was going perfect. Tanya was mad at me because she liked Ryan but he liked me. So she didn't bother hanging out with us that night. The count down went off and he kissed me. I felt nothing but I guess he felt more. Next thing I know he kissed me again so i just went along with it. What I failed to realize was that we were walking. He pulled me into his room and locked the door behind us." my voice cracked.

" He then started touching me and I immediately stopped. I protested but he kept touching me. I tried to push him away but it egged him on even more. He gabbed my shoulders and threw me onto the bed. I tried to run away but I couldn't. He pulled rope out of his bag and told me he had been saving it for the right girl. He tied my arms to the bedposts. And I knew what was going to happen I screamed, kicked and cried. Everything that I thought of to get help. He ripped off my shirt and Bra and I felt exposed beyond belief. He then removed my pants and underwear before tying my legs down. He got undressed and raped me. I've never been the same since."

"After the cruise We went home our separate ways. Or at least I thought. When the next semester started up we got a new student. Ryan. He followed me everywhere. And after a year of being followed, one day after school I started to fell disoriented and out of it. He put a date rape drug in my soda at school. And so on that Friday after school had ended he took me out to the forest and raped me again. The sick bastard took pics of his work and that's how he got sent to jail for rape he had just turned 18 but when I reported to the police what had happened they came to school looked at the pictures in his phone and arrested him."

"He left peacefully but not before making me a promise. "I will come back for you Isabella."

I was full out crying now.

" Edward you can't tell anyone. Not even my parents or Tanya know about it. Please I don't know what I would do if anyone found out." I looked up at him and saw his pained look. He pulled me to his chest.

"Shhh Bella. It's okay he's gone and you've got me I will never tell anyone or let anyone hurt you." He hugged me and as I cried. I then heard talking from behind me. I spun around but no one was there. I shook it off and went with Edward to the car.

**Lauren's Pov**

Jessica and I were walking down the streets of Port Angeles when we heard familiar voices behind us. Bella and Edward were walking down the street. I quickly pulled Jess into a dark alley so we could let them pass and follow them after hoping to ruin they're little 'date'. They're voices got nearer. But I was surprised when they sat down on the bench in front of us.

"Bella What's up with that Ryan guy you mentioned last night at dinner?" I heard Edward ask.

Bella sighed before answering.

"Well I promised myself that I would tell you Edward." And she started he story. Jess and I stood there for forty five minutes. Bella's story finally ended and I looked a Jess with wide eyes.

"Do you know what this means?" I whispered to her.

"No what?"

"It mean Jess that we have dirt on Edward. Dirt that nobody else has!" I whispered excitedly.

"Now I will finally be able to break them up or at least break Bella." I said smirking. Just then Bella's head turned in our direction. She was looking right at me but it was too dark for her to see. She and Edward got up and left. And me and Jessica got out of the shadows.

"So when are we going to tell everyone?"

"When the time is right Jess. When it will cause her the most damage and humiliation." I sneered before we walked away to keep shopping.

* * *

**Alright do thats chapter 16 review please lol**

**and check out my new story Growing up a Brandon !**

**Thanks Her name Is Bella**


	17. Very Important Please read

**Hello, I know I know. Where have I been for the past two years. I have to say I feel like the biggest jerk right now for postponing Destiny for so long. It just became really hard to write and I became insaanneeelllyy busy these past two years , things changed a lot and I went through a lot but that is still no excuse. Just know that I still am soo grateful for all of you who have reached out to Destiny that just for YOU AMAZING PEOPLE i am going to start updating Destiny again. It'll be a slow process but it will get there. Also i would really REALLY love it for you guys to check out my other two stories. I know its a lot to ask of you but it was be greatly appreciated. I would love for a commetn to see if you guys are still with me?**

**I LOVE YOU ALL**

**xoxo**

**Kayla**


	18. Great Day

Great day

EPOV

"Bella," I whispered, "It's alright. I will never let anyone hurt you." I clenched my fists. How could someone ever do that to such a pure girl. This boy made me want to tear and rip him apart.

She cried as I cradled her in my arms. I hated seeing her like this; broken and fragile. It broke my heart. I lifted her chin, her brown orbs meeting my green ones.

"Bella you deserve so much more. I don't like seeing you like this." I brushed some of her hair back as she calmed down.

"I've never told anyone. I was scared to tell you because I was afraid that you would leave me." Her eyes looked everywhere but at me. I placed my hands on either side of her face.

"Isabella." She looked up at me through her thick lashes. "I will not leave you. I'm not going anywhere." Then I leaned down and kissed her against my car. Her lips were gentle and soft. I felt her hands wind themselves into my hair. My mind was started to get foggy. Kissing her was the most amazing feeling. Having her wrapped in my arms knowing that I would never have to let go made my heart soar. I pulled back so that she could breathe. She looked at me blinking out her last few tears and laid her head on my chest. This was bliss. I could stand here forever and I would be perfectly content, holding an angel in my arms.

We held hands on the way back to Forks.

"Bella." I stuttered as she looked over.

"Yes Edward?"

"Would you like to be my girlfriend ?" I took a deep breath waiting for her response.

"More than anything." She squeezed my hand. By now we were parked in my driveway. I got out of the car and walked over to her side to open the door. I offered my hand and helped her out of the car before walking her over to her front door.

"I had a really nice time tonight Edward. Thank you."

"I did too Bella. You must be tired though so I'll let you get to bed. See you tomorrow." I let go of her hand and she leaned forward and kissed me. I turned around and walked to my house grinning like a fool.

I closed the front door quietly behind me since most of the lights were off I figured everyone had gone to bed. I walked into the kitchen to get a drink and was greeted by my mother.

"So how did it go ?" she put her book down and looked at me excitedly waiting for me to answer.

"Really well actually, we had fun. We're gunna be in the Seattle times, they took our picture." I smiled to myself as I remembered that moment

"I'm glad you had fun son. But you should get some rest. You have rehearsal tomorrow." I nodded and lazily pulled myself to the stairs and up to my room. I looked out my window and saw that Bella's curtains had been drawn and that she must have been asleep already. I can't believe she said yes. That one word made me the happiest man on earth, knowing that I get to wake up knowing that I get to call her mine, hold her hand whenever I want to, kiss her whenever I want to! It was a dream come true. As I fell into a dreamless sleep I couldn't help but think about what I ever did to deserve such a beautiful creature like Bella Hale.

I woke up the next morning feeling great even though I had to go to school on a sunday. I rolled out of bed and walked over to my window pulling my curtains back. I was greeted by bird singing and the sun shining in through my window. I looked across and saw Bella sitting at her vanity mirror doing her hair. I smiled just thinking about her. I wanted to jump across and hold her in my arms. Her eyes met mine in the mirror and she turned around and walked over and out onto the balcony.

"Good morning ."she said leaning against the railing.

"Same to you Ms. Hale." I replied shooting her a crooked grin. She blushed and smiled.

"Are you ready for today? It's going to be a long day." She sighed.

"It shouldn't be that bad if I get to spend the whole day with you." I said softly. She looked down and blushed an even brighter red. "Would you like to catch a ride with me?" She looked up at me and nodded. "Sure."

"Alright I'm leaving at ten sound good?"She nodded again.

"See you in an hour." She turned around and continued doing her hair. I went and took a shower, getting ready for the day. I couldn't stop smiling, I was so happy, I even sang in the shower. I got out and dressed in jeans and a tight grey t-shirt with my leather jacket. I bounded down the steps and hummed my way into the kitchen. I hugged my mom from behind. She dropped the dishes and looked at me incredulously.

"You okay son?"

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm actually amazing." I said grinning like the idiot I am. Just then my dad came in and slapped me hard on the back.

"How's my pussy of a son?" He chuckled.

"EMMETT!" Mom exclaimed and smacked the back of his head.

"What ?" Mom shook her head. "Rosie come on he's been on one date with her and she's got him wrapped around her finger!" I scoffed.

"Need I remind you Emmett that I had you whipped before you even got to a first date." My dad just pouted. I slapped his back as I headed to the door.

"Who's the pussy now dad?" I laughed.

"Oh goodness Edward, you really do take after your father." Emmett wiggled his eyebrows at me and bumped my fist.

"Have fun today kiddo, and treat Bella right." I waved and walked to Bella's door with a huge smile.

I rang the doorbell and was greeted with Bella's father, Jasper.

"Hello ." I said

"Please Edward you make me sound old. Call me Jasper. Bella should be down in a minute if you wanna come on in. Tanya just left so it would just be the two of you." I nodded and sat down on the couch. I was only there for a few minutes when a pair of pale arms wrapped themselves around my neck and a gentle kiss was placed in my hair. I turned around as I stood up and smiled at my angel. She looked gorgeous. Her hair was curled, she wore tight blue jeans,brown leather boots and a white long sleeved shirt with a few buttons at the top which were left open, her pale chest visible.

"Edward, you can close your mouth anytime now." She giggled. My eyes darkened and I narrowed my eyes.

"You weren't supposed to catch me." I growled playfully as I tickled her, her beautifully sweet laugh ringing in my ears. I picked her up and spun her around. When I set her on her feet she placed her hands on my chest and looked up at me with her big brown eyes. I couldn't resist but to place my hands on either side of her face and pull her in for a kiss. Kissing her was incredible. It was like floating on a cloud. The taste of her lips sent me into a frenzy, she made me go crazy. Of course I kept myself in control but it was hard considering the affect that she had on me. I released her lips so we could both breathe; the spark still racing through my veins.

"Wow." Bella whispered to herself. "I could get used to this." She said as she wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me in for another kiss.

"Ahem." Alice cleared her throat and Bella and I broke apart. She looked at her mom and blushed from being caught. "You better get going before you're late." She warned. Bella and I got to the door and waved goodbye to her mother. "Just be lucky it was me who caught you and not your father, he would be having a heart attack as we speak. Have a good rehearsal!" Alice winked at us as we left.

I took Bella's hand in mine as we walked to the car.

"That was so embarrassing." She said leaning her head on my shoulder. I laughed.

"It could have been a lot worse... we could have been in a more complicated position."I wiggled my eyebrows at her and laughed. She blushed and hit my arm.

"Edward." I'm only kidding. I said pulling her into my embrace. Bella's smell of strawberry's and freesia's filled my nose and I sighed contently before opening her door. I walked over to my side and got in, started the car and drove off to school. I knew that having her by my side that it was going to be a great day.

* * *

**Alright I know it's not much but It's my way of slowly easing my way into updating this story again. You have made the Destiny journey incredible and I can never thank you enough. It has gotten about 9200 hits and that alone makes my heat soar. So what do you say? Let's finish the journey!**

**Kayla :)**


	19. Rehearsal

**Rehearsal**

* * *

**Bpov**

Edward and I arrived at the school and parked at the back seeing as that would be where the only door open for the kids involved in the musical is. We walked hand in hand down the hallway to the music room, both with goofy grins on our faces. We were fifteen minutes early so we just sat down next to Carlisle, Esme and Tanya.

"Morning." I said excitedly as Edward pulled me down into his lap, his arms caging my waist.

"Morning Bella! My you are in quite the good mood." Esme said while nudging me with her elbow and winking at me. "Anything interesting happen?" Tanya added wiggling her eyebrows. I looked down and blushed.

"You guys suck." They all laughed at me and glared at them. They were always laughing at me.

"Edward! Carlisle come here for a sec!" The choreographer called. Edward pushed me off his lap and kissed my cheek.

"I'll be right back." Dammit I knew that as soon as the boys left I would be bombarded with questions. Tanya and Esme watched as the boys left our little circle. Once they were out of hearing distance they pounced.

"Spill ! We know something happened ! You are never a morning person and this morning you are all smiles! Did he get it in or something?" Tanya whispered, slightly freaking out.

I blushed a little as I processed what she just said.

"Omg! No ! Nothing like that!" I got out, embarrassed at the thought.

"Then what happened?" Esme pushed.

I then sat there and told them all about our date, leaving out what exactly Edward and I talked about while we sat on the bench.

"And then he asked me to be his girlfriend. . . and I said yes." I said shrinking back. Here it comes. Tanya and Esme squealed and hugged me. I think I became temporarily deaf, those girls were loud. They stopped attacking me and looked around. Everyones eyes were on us. Oh lord. In true Bella fashion I blushed.

"Nothing to see here! Move along." Esme yelled while Tanya and I giggled. I know what you are thinking, how am I going to be able to be on stage as a lead where attention is supposed to be directed at me for most of the show when I blush from copious amounts of attention? Well the answer is simple. It's different when I don't want the attention, which in most cases is what happens when I am Bella Hale, but as my character on stage I am in a different mindset, and It is easier to handle the attention. Because I'm not Bella in that moment, I'm the character that I am acting as. I know it sounds weird but hey it works! And it also helps that Edward is there with me to keep me calm.

"Alright everyone gather around." Mrs. Keyes called out. "Now as you know we have two weeks left before we are on stage! So today is our first run through! Alright let's get this started!"

I went over to the bed that was placed on my 'stage' as the orchestra started the overture. It ended and I pretended to sleep as Esme came on stage.

"Katie come on get up, get up, get up ! It's our first day as seniors and I don't want to be late!"

"Rachel, go away." I moaned tiredly as I looked over at my clock. "It's not even six thirty!"

"I don't care! Get up so I can make you gorgeous! I heard we got a new student today. I can't wait to see him! I hope he is cute." Esme and I continued on with our scene until our side of the stage went dim and the other half lit up to show Edward and Carlisle.

"Come on cousin. It's your first day of your last year. And you are starting over don't whine just embrace it !" Carlisle exclaimed.

"Why should I embrace it? I don't even wanna be here. It was never my choice to move in with you. I left everything I cared about behind! My house, my friends. The girl I loved!" Edward said as he executed his blocking.

"Come one man, just please give this place a try." Carlisle said before exciting. Edward and I started to sing the opening song. Not ackwknolegding each other. Our voices harmonized perfectly. I finished the song off as Edward walked off stage. A car horn is blasted from off stage.

"Coming!" I grabbed my stuff and ran off stage. The music starts to play during the black out as there is a scene change and we are now in a classroom. We pretend to learn as Edward sits on the other side of the room from me. I keep staring at him and I lean down to whisper in Esme's ear.

"Is that him?" I gasp. She giggles.

"Yup. Why? You like what you see."

I shove her gently "Oh shut up." We smile at each other as Edward looks over at us. We stop and turn back to face the front. A bell rings and we get up and walk to the hallway of lockers on the other side of the stage.

"Katie. Why don't you just take a chance! Do something rebellious for once. You are too good and you're gunna bust if you don't take a risk! Maybe try going for the new kid. He looks like fun." I scowled at her.

"Rachel risks lead to trouble and I can't afford trouble. And based on how the new guy is dressed and acts I'm thinking thats all he does is create trouble. Now I've got art I'll see you later." I walk off to the new art room.

I start painting something as Edward walks in and sits beside me.

"Hey there sexy." I look at him and roll my eyes.

"What do you want?" I ask turning back to my painting.

"Just to look at you, maybe take you out on a date." I stop and look at him.

"Really, well I'm sorry. . ."

"Carter."

"Well I'm sorry Carter, but I don't date guys like you."

"Guys like me eh? What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that I tend to stay away from arrogant jerks who want nothing more then to cause trouble."

"What makes you think I do that? You don't even know me."

"Then tell me otherwise. Am I wrong?" The lines are flowing smoothly between us two. "Exactly." The bell rings.

"Now excuse me."

The rest of the run goes smoothly as the cast has fun and we get through it flawlessly. Mrs. Keyes is ecstatic!

"Alright everyone, quiet down, quiet down! I know we're all excited! And we should be! We are in great shape for still having two weeks. Now tomorrow we will run act one. And tuesday act two. Wednesday you get a break. Thursday will be music with the orchestra and friday will be choreography! Now you are all free to go ! Have a great evening and see you tomorrow." Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulder as we walked out to his car. Tanya, Esme, Edward, Carlisle and I all went out to a little restaurant. It was nice, classy and probably expensive. As we sat down a really cute boy came and took our orders, he had dirty blond hair and brown eyes and was tanned. He only had eyes for Tanya.

"Hi, I'm Derek and I'll be taking your order today. What would y'all like to drink or are you all ready to order?" We all nodded and gave our orders. "And you miss?" He was staring intensely at Tanya. She blushed. "Chicken Parmesan please." He smiled a her, revealing cute dimples.

We all laughed as we ate our meals. We were all stressed out from this and were glad that we were getting some time to relax. We all paid seperately and were about to go our own ways when our server called for Tanya. "Excuse me miss but you forgot this." He handed her her wallet and smiled.

"Thank you." Tanya whispered while blushing and stuck the wallet in her purse.

Esme and I hooked our arms in hers and I fished out her wallet.

"What are you doing?" she exclaimed. I searched through it and found a piece of paper.

"HA! I knew it !" I yelled. And gave her a piece of paper with his number on it. Tanya blushed.

"Well he was cute." We threw our heads back and laughed. The boys followed us shaking their heads.

* * *

**So its a short one I know ! But hey It's something! I would absolutely love _reviews_ they are what motivates me to write just like most authors. I've been having a crazy year so far and honestly the only reason I'm able to actually getting some writing done is because I'm on spring break. But I hope you guys bear with me on this! Let me know what you guys think !**

**Kayla**


	20. Could it be?

**Hey guys so first off since I added the last chapter Destiny got over 2 000 hits which now brings us to around 12 000 hits! That has me excited but sadly for the amount of hits I got I only got 1 review... Yeah It was kinda disappointing. I would really appreciate reviews they help me get motivated people! And it lets me know what you guys think of what is going on so I would really LOVEEEE if you guys could review. It just sucks getting that much hits and no reviews.**

_So in that case this chapter is dedicated to:_

_mia-lynn88_

_Thank you for reviewing_

* * *

**Could it be ?**

**Bpov**

"So?" I said as I threw my purse on my bed.

"So what?" Tanya looked wearily at me. I grinned evilly at her.

"Are you going to call him ?" I squealed. It was uncharacteristic of me to squeal but I was happy for my cousin, she deserved to be happy too. And the way he looked at her and how he made her blush with just a single look made me believe that he was the one for her. Tanya was always so confident that she rarely blushed. In fact I think I've only seen her blush three times in my lifetime and he had managed to make her blush that amount all in one night. That boy deserved a medal.

"Maybe." She said giddy as she left my room. I went into my en suite and washed my face before heading out to my balcony.

"Hey stranger." I turned around.

"Oh hi there handsome." I grinned.

"So today was. . ."

"Long?" I finished laughing a bit.

"Yup that's one way to put it. What have we gotten ourselves into? I mean this is tiring me out so much." He whined.

"Awe is itty bitty eddie all tired." I teased.

"Yes." he whined back giving me a puppy dog look. "What are you gunna do to fix that?" he asked seductively.

"Give you advice; the best way to not be tired is to sleep. Which you clearly need since you are oh so tired. Goodnight Edward." I winked at him before turning around and walking into my room closing my balcony doors. I peeked through the curtains as I closed them and giggled as I found that Edward was still leaning against his railing, his jaw dropped. I watched him shake his head and walk into his room.

"What are giggling about ?" Tanya came into my room in her pjs.

"I think I just dazzled Edward." Tanya's eyebrows shot up.

"Shut up! How?"

"Well I went out onto the balcony to say goodnight to him and we were talking about how today was long and how the show is making him so tired and he asked me what I was going to do about that and I was like I'll give you some advice; the best way to not be tired is to sleep which you clearly need since you are oh so tired. Then I told him goodnight. He stood there dumbfounded for a moment it was cute." I shrugged with a huge grin as Tanya was laughing.

"Oh my Bella. I can't believe you just dazzled the Edward Cullen. I applaud you." She slowly clapped her hands and I shook my head. What a goof.

"Anyways it's getting late and we do have school tomorrow. See you in the morning cuz."

"Night Tanya!" She turned off my light and closed my door as she left. I flipped to my side and sighed. My life had been a crazy ride so far this year especially at first when Tanya came, but now everything was evening out to be perfect and relaxing. I honestly couldn't be happier.

**Two Weeks later**

"Oh my gosh. I'm so nervous." I looked up to Edward. We were in our dressing room for the musical it was about an hour till our very last show and I was freaking out.

He held me close. "Sshh babe, deep breaths. It'll be alright. Just think that its only you and I up onstage. It will all be alright." He rubbed my arms.

"All leads up to tech for mics and mic check." Came the technical director over then intercom. Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me out of our dressing room and up the two flights of stairs to backstage where the mics were being setup. The stage was set up with our first scene props. I pulled up my shirt to my breasts as the techs put on my mic belt and then attached my mic pack and taped my mic to the side of my face. They did the same with Edward, Esme, Carlisle and Tanya and a few others. Then one by one we went on stage and said some of our lines as though we were performing and sang one of our songs so that they had the right mic levels.

Then there was an announcement for all cast members up on stage to do warm ups. We finished our vocal and body warm ups and went back down stairs to finish getting ready. I got into the rest of my first outfit and found Edward. He gave me a long passionate kiss before heading off to his backstage spot

The bells went off letting us know that we had five minutes before showtime. I went to go get into my first position with everyone telling me to break a leg. I slid into the bed and took a deep breath as the overture started to play and the curtain came up.

The show went by well. There were a few mess ups in the chorus dances but they were easily covered up. I nailed my solo and my duets with Edward were powerful and emotional. When we sang them it felt like it was only us two in the who auditorium. As we finished the notes of our last song we ran off stage and did a quick change. And waited back stage as the rest of the company did their bows finally Carlisle and went out before us and did their bows and stood to the side as Edward and I ran out and met at the middle and went down the path that was made for us. Once we got to the front of the stage we took our hands and bowed. Edward spun me around to him and kissed me and the crowd went wild! We got a standing ovation as us four leads joined hands and bowed. We all took a step back right in time with the music as we finished the last dance and song of the show. We froze in tableau as the curtain came down. As soon as the audience couldn't see us Edward picked me up and spun me around then kissed me with such a passion I felt as though I was going to pass out. As he put me down I went around hugging other cast members; tears flowing down my cheeks. It was over. I would never be able to do this again. I had grown so close with the cast and we had gone through so much together and in a matter of two days and four shows all our hard work was done. I wish we had more shows. I felt two people hug me from my sides. I looked and saw Tanya and Esme. My two best friends. We all stood there and hugged everyone was crying and hugging each other. I decided to find Edward.

Once I found Edward we went to the techs and got them to take off our mics. I grabbed his hand and ran down the stairs, without falling, and changed my clothes, eager to see my family and friends that came to support me. I found Edward and we walked hand in hand out into the foyer of the theater. We were met with a loud applause and Edward and I waved and thanked everyone who complemented us as we walked towards our families. Alice and Jasper hugged my fiercely and Rosalie hugged Edward. Emmett stood there looking impressed at his son. My mother was crying as she let go of me.

"Oh honey I was so impressed. You made me cry. You and Edward were absolutely incredible. You two were magic up there. Everyone could feel the emotion you two sang about. And the chorus, holy cow, it did not feel like a high school show I'll tell you that. I just want to see it again!" She wailed happily as she took my hand. My dad put his arm around my shoulder and spoke out in the southern accent that my mother fell for.

"I am so proud of you baby girl." He leaned down and kissed my head. Suddenly I was ripped out my family's embrace and into the arms of Rosalie.

"Bella, honey you were incredible. I had no clue you could sing like that. I was so shocked. You and Edward were amazing." I smiled and Edward took my hand as I was released from Rosalie's embrace. My heart swelled with love and pride as I was surrounded by the all the people I loved- loved. I looked up at Edward. Did I love Edward? I stared into his green eyes and I saw my life with him. Us getting married, having children and growing old together. In that moment I realized that I Isabella Marie Hale loved Edward Anthony Cullen.

* * *

**It was a bit short but like I said we are slowly getting back into it! I hope you guys enjoyed it and if you like this story I highly recommend my story Growing Up A Brandon.!**

**REVIEW !**

**Kayla :)**


End file.
